NÃO
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Ela não conhecia o NÃO. E sempre que lhe diziam para não fazer alguma coisa, ela ia lá e fazia. Quando lhe disseram para ficar longe de Uchiha Itachi, não foi diferente. U.A.
1. O cara mau e sua Harley Davidson

Hey.

Lembram que eu disse que estava escrevendo uma ItaSaku?

Pois então, aqui está.

Espero que gostem, porque eu amei escrevê-la.

;

* * *

**Notas**:

A fanfic terá 13 capítulos, será U.A. (Universo Alternativo) e se passará nos dias atuais;

Predominantemente T-rated, com algumas partes M-rated;

As postagens serão quinzenais.

;

* * *

Para Kahli Hime,

que como eu, é louca por ItaSaku,

e para todos aqueles que torcem o nariz para um NÃO.

;

* * *

**01 – O cara mau e sua Harley Davidson**

;

NÃO.

Sakura nunca soube o que essa palavra significava.

Quando criança, a mãe vivia brandindo-lhe um dedo autoritário diante do nariz e despejando aquele monte de nãos em cima dela. Não entre em casa com os sapatos sujos. Não coma sem antes lavar as mãos. Não risque nas paredes com giz de cera. Não corte os cabelos das suas bonecas. Não pise nos canteiros do jardim. Não aceite nada de estranhos. Não durma sem escovar bem os dentes. Não brigue com seus coleguinhas de escola. Não morda as outras crianças só porque elas riem da cor do seu cabelo. Não chegue perto de cachorros, eles mordem; nem de gatos, eles têm doenças. Não recorte o jornal do seu pai.

E, _oh_, não olhe assim pra sua mãe, garota.

Então Sakura abria um sorriso travesso e fazia tudo o que lhe diziam para _não_ _fazer_. E não importava se o castigo fosse levar algumas palmadas no traseiro ou ficar um mês inteiro sem assistir seu desenho favorito, converter o NÃO em SIM era _sempre_ mais divertido e compensava qualquer punição.

O proibido a atraía como a porta da geladeira atrai o imã.

Foi então que começaram a chamá-la de _garota problema_.

E, bem, até que ela gostava do apelido.

* * *

Então chegou um dia em que apareceu na cidade alguém que conseguia ser ainda mais problema do que ela — sua mãe murmurou uma prece pedindo socorro quando soube da novidade.

No início, Sakura apenas soltou uma boa gargalhada e dispensou Naruto com um gesto desdenhoso de mão — era claro que o boato viria através dele, o garoto mais tagarela e hiperativo da escola. Como as pessoas podiam acreditar naquela besteira? Era totalmente _impossível_ haver dois como ela naquele mundo e em todos os outros. Mas então ela _o viu_, o cara terrível e assustador e marginal e fora da lei — e o que era mais que tinham dito dele? — que também não conhecia o NÃO e soube que era tudo verdade.

Oh, meu Deus, ele era _mesmo_ um tremendo problema.

Um problema escandalosamente bonito.

O garoto apareceu nos portões da escola montado em sua Harley Davidson depenada e barulhenta, vestindo _jeans_ rasgado, coturnos de couro e coberto de _piercings_ e tatuagens, e Sakura pensou, de boca aberta, em quantos problemas eles poderiam aprontar juntos. Porque se ela sozinha podia fazer de Otsuki* um inferno, aquilo iria queimar até às brasas com os dois no comando.

Sakura acabou perdendo a primeira aula da manhã para descobrir o nome dele. E quando finalmente conseguiu arrancá-lo da mulher da secretaria, sentiu vontade de invadir a sala de aula e espancar Sasuke até à morte. Por que _diabos_ ele não havia lhe dito que tinha um irmão mais velho e que o dito cujo agora estudaria ali, com eles?

De qualquer forma, ela passou o resto do dia repetindo o nome dele.

_Uchiha Itachi_.

* * *

Ela o perseguiu e o observou de longe pelos cantos da escola como uma sombra durante dois dias. Viu-o andar de uma sala à outra com as mãos nos bolsos, os coturnos pesados fazendo barulho e um de preguiça no rosto que indicava que Itachi estava pouco se lixando para aquilo tudo. Viu-o sentado pelo pátio com seus fones de ouvido e a mente em outro mundo enquanto deveria estar estudando álgebra ou qualquer outra coisa tediosa. Viu-o dar um peteleco com dois dedos na testa de Sasuke sempre que os dois se cruzavam pelos corredores — e viu a careta de ódio do mais novo mais de uma vez. Viu-o fumar escondido nos cantos mais isolados da escola. Viu-o subir em sua moto envenenada no final das aulas e sair acelerando pela rua até desaparecer. Viu-o comendo _pocky_ e bebendo refrigerante.

Sakura o viu o tempo todo sem saber que ele também a via.

Então, no terceiro dia, ela ignorou o conselho de Ino — "não se meta com ele" —, sua melhor amiga desde sempre, e o esperou no estacionamento da escola depois de haver soado o sinal para o fim das aulas. Ela estava pensando se ele tinha um capacete reserva quando Itachi chegou, as fivelas dos coturnos tilintando e uma mochila surrada pendurada em um ombro.

Ele simplesmente montou na moto e disse:

— Suba.

Sakura se deu conta de que não havia capacete nenhum porque caras maus e garotas problema não usam _capacetes_. Eles apenas aceleram e saem voando por aí sem medo de morrer.

Sem medo _de viver_.

— Meu nome é Sakura.

— É mesmo? — ele procurou a chave em um dos bolsos e a encontrou.

E meteu-a na ignição.

— Achei que você gostaria de saber.

Itachi a olhou e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Eu gostaria que você subisse logo nessa moto.

Então Sakura ajeitou a mochila nas costas e empoleirou-se atrás dele na Harley. E abraçou-o. E percebeu, os pelos do corpo ficando de pé, que ele cheirava a cigarro e metal enferrujado — ou talvez a ferrugem fosse da moto. Itachi disse qualquer coisa que ela não escutou, os roncos do motor eram capazes de deixá-la surda, e antes que Sakura pudesse gritar um O QUÊ em seu ouvido, ele saiu cantando pneu numa velocidade louca.

Quando chegasse em casa e desabasse num sofá, ela decidiria que ele provavelmente havia dito "segure-se".

* * *

;

**Notas finais**:

***Otsuki**: cidade da província de Yamanashi, no Japão.

* * *

;

E então, que tal o primeiro capítulo?

Curtiram esse Itachi com pinta de motoqueiro e cara mau?

EOHAOEHOHEOHEOH

Quero ver os reviews de vocês, hein.

Beeijos, amores.


	2. The Viking

Ok,

era pra eu ter postado esse capítulo fim de semana passado, eu sei.

Mas não me matem, posso explicar tudo.

EOHAOEHOHEOHE

O negócio é que acabei caindo feio e, além de ter ficado toda esfolada, consegui quase quebrar um braço. Logo, ele se tornou um braço duro e inútil, e digitar se tornou meio que impossível.

É, eu consigo ser o último de azarada.

Mas aqui está o capítulo e espero que vocês gostem.

;

* * *

**02 – The Viking**

;

Assim que a notícia se espalhou — "a garota problema e o cara sinistro do último ano", eles diziam —, Ino decidiu que havia chegado a hora de _tentar_ enfiar um pouco de juízo na cabeça de Sakura. Agarrou-a por um braço e arrastou-a pelos corredores da escola até um canto entre o armário de vassouras e a máquina de refrigerantes.

Sakura encarou-a e sentiu que a conversa não seria das mais agradáveis.

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

— O que _você_ pensa que está fazendo? — Ino rebateu.

— Bem, eu... — e ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Estava indo para a sala de aula.

— Não banque a espertinha comigo, Haruno Sakura.

Sakura rolou os olhos e deixou os ombros caírem num suspiro derrotado.

— Se é do Itachi que está falando...

— _Oh_, e já o está chamando pelo primeiro nome!

Ino parecia indignada e escandalizada ao mesmo tempo.

— Ah, corta essa. O que é que você quer, afinal?

— Que você pare de aprontar por aí.

— Prometo que vou tentar. — Sakura esboçou um sorriso sarcástico. — Algo mais?

— Sim. Não saia com esse cara.

Sakura entortou a boca numa careta de desdém.

— Estou falando sério. — e Ino parecia _mesmo_ muito séria. — Ele parece...

— Perigoso?

— Bem, sim...

— Malvado? Traiçoeiro? — Sakura estava a ponto de rir.

— Oh, Sakura, pare de brincar. — um suspiro cansado. — Esse garoto não presta.

— Então está tudo bem. — e piscou um olho.

Porque, oras, ela era exatamente _igual_ a ele nesse aspecto.

* * *

Nos intervalos, Sakura sempre sabia onde achá-lo — não havia o espionado durante dois dias por nada. E na sombra de uma árvore, sentados sobre a grama, eles ficavam vendo o tempo passar. Às vezes conversavam.

— Então, onde você morava? — ela perguntava. — Antes de vir pra cá.

— Tóquio.

— E o que aconteceu?

— Fui expulso da escola.

Sakura ficava imaginando _que diabos_ ele havia feito para ser expulso. Talvez tivesse batido num professor. Ou num aluno. Talvez tivesse ateado fogo na escola toda — ela pesquisaria na internet por possíveis incêndios em escolas de Tóquio quando chegasse em casa. Talvez tivesse cometido um crime imperdoável, e a idéia a excitava.

— Então seus pais mandaram você pra cá.

— Parece que sim.

Ela costumava ficar tão pensativa sempre que descobria um pedaço do passado dele, imaginando monstros e situações bizarras, que, sem perceber, continuava sugando a caixinha de suco há muito vazia e Itachi precisava arrancá-la de suas mãos. O barulho que aquilo fazia o irritava.

— E você? — ele perguntava.

— Eu o quê?

— Não vai contar nada sobre a sua vida?

Então Sakura jogava a cabeça para trás e gargalhava.

— Oh, eu sou só a garota problema da cidade.

Às vezes apenas ficavam em silêncio. Deitavam de barriga para cima, os braços cruzados debaixo da cabeça, e ficavam assim por um longo tempo, vendo as folhas da árvore balançarem com o vento logo acima.

* * *

Ir embora da escola com Uchiha Itachi no final das aulas havia se tornado algo bastante frequente. Tão logo o sinal tocava, eles montavam naquela moto barulhenta e sumiam como um relâmpago, deixando fumaça e olhares chocados para trás. Então ele a deixava na frente de casa e, ao passar pela porta, ela precisava inventar desculpas para as perguntas da mãe.

Um dia, ao invés de simplesmente acelerar e desaparecer antes que ela alcançasse o portão de casa, Itachi ignorou o olhar desconfiado da Sra. Haruno na janela e disse:

— Dez horas.

Sakura virou-se com uma cara de quem não tinha entendido.

— Dez horas. E não me faça esperar.

— O que...

— Eu realmente _odeio_ esperar.

E saiu riscando a rua com sua Harley Davidson — aquela maldita moto que a mãe de Sakura passou a detestar.

* * *

Então, o que era mesmo que Ino havia lhe dito para _não fazer_? Agarrada à Itachi e com o rosto escondido em suas costas, Sakura sorriu, convencendo a si mesma de que não se lembrava mais. A moto roncava furiosa debaixo deles enquanto atravessavam a noite e os sinais vermelhos na mesma intensidade. O vento os atingia com força e Sakura agradeceu a si mesma por ter vestido uma calça _jeans_ ao invés de uma maldita saia.

Itachi costurou entre alguns carros e entrou bruscamente numa viela escura. Só então diminuiu a velocidade. Sakura desgrudou um pouco de suas costas para espiar ao redor, mas só havia escuridão ali. Um gato saltando de repente de uma lata de lixo a fez soltar um gritinho e Itachi riu para si mesmo. Ela já estava prestes a perguntar para onde afinal estavam indo, quando ele enveredou por outra ruazinha igualmente suja e sombria e então Sakura pôde distinguir o barulho de vozes e uma música pairando no ar. E luz escapando por uma porta.

Ele parou a moto rente a uma parede e desceu. Sakura fez o mesmo.

— Você não tem medo de deixá-la _aqui_? — perguntou.

— Ninguém vai roubá-la. — disse Itachi.

— Como pode ter certeza?

— Todos sabem que ela é minha.

Oh, claro. E ninguém ia querer roubar uma coisa que era de _Uchiha Itachi_, ela pensou enquanto o seguia até a porta. Um bafo morno de cigarro, álcool e madeira velha a atingiu em cheio assim que entraram no bar — ou ela deveria chamar aquilo de espelunca cheia de gente esquisita? O lugar parecia mais uma daquelas tabernas sujas e medievais que apareciam nos filmes, e não era à toa que o chamavam de "The Viking".

Como Sakura nunca soube que havia algo assim em Otsuki?

Ela encolheu-se às costas de Itachi e o seguiu até o balcão, sentindo que _todos_ a olhavam e que aqueles olhares queimavam como ferro quente. Sob as luzes vermelhas do bar, ela viu mulheres góticas usando _corsets_ apertados e meias-arrastão, homens de cabelos longos como Itachi e jaquetas de couro, outros com barbas selvagens e correntes penduradas nos pescoços e ainda outros de rostos assustadoramente pálidos que pareciam comê-la com os olhos.

Itachi sentou-se num dos bancos em frente ao balcão e pediu duas cervejas ao sujeito alto e carrancudo que ela imaginou ser o _barman_. Sakura encarou a garrafa diante de si por um momento e tentou adivinhar que gosto tinha. Até então, sua má reputação e a fama de garota problema não diziam respeito a bebidas.

Ela ainda tinha apenas dezesseis anos.

— Não me diga que... — Itachi a estava olhando com um meio sorriso torto.

— Cale a boca.

E bebeu o primeiro gole. Não era exatamente ruim, apenas... _Estranho_. Mas alguma coisa lhe disse que ela se acostumaria logo com o gosto e então o estranho não seria mais tão estranho.

Itachi sentiu que ela ficaria bêbada antes mesmo de terminar a garrafa.

— Então, é aqui que você se diverte? — ela quis saber.

— Às vezes.

— Hum.

Sakura descolou o rótulo de sua garrafa — havia um ASAHI* bem grande nele — e começou a fazer dobraduras com o papel úmido. Itachi achou graça do modo como ela balançava um pé ao ritmo da música.

— E você? — ele perguntou.

— Bem, eu tenho outro jeito de me divertir.

Lembrou-se da caixinha com o sapo morto que ela e Sai haviam colocado na mochila de Hinata naquela manhã e sentiu vontade de rir. Não que ela não gostasse de Hinata ou coisa do tipo, mas era simplesmente divertido vê-la gritar e sair correndo como louca.

— Sasuke me disse que você é uma delinquente.

— Lembre-me de matá-lo amanhã.

— Eu acho que é verdade.

— Um delinquente sempre reconhece outro delinquente, não é?

Itachi riu e Sakura deu outro gole em sua cerveja.

— Venha. — ele levantou-se. — Vamos jogar.

Ela avistou uma mesa de bilhar no fundo do bar e percebeu que era para lá mesmo que ele estava indo. Deixou os ombros caírem, e embora nunca tivesse segurado um taco de bilhar, pegou sua cerveja e seguiu-o.

— Eu não sei jogar.

— É só acertar a bola.

Ele largou a garrafa sobre a borda da mesa e foi até o suporte de tacos junto à parede escolher o seu. Sakura pegou o que ele lhe estendeu e encarou as bolas coloridas no centro da mesa de bilhar.

— Qual delas?

— Nós já vamos saber.

— Que diabos você está falando?

Itachi aproximou-se com aquele sorriso torto que estava começando a incomodá-la — era impressão sua ou estava ficando realmente _quente_ ali dentro? — e começou a explicar as regras do jogo. Sakura bebeu mais alguns goles de cerveja e desconfiou de que estivesse ficando meio tonta. Sentiu aquele cheiro de cigarro que parecia impregnado em Itachi e desconfiou também de que havia começado a gostar _bastante_ daquilo.

E, oh, ele estava _tão perto_.

— Enquanto ninguém encaçapar nenhuma bola, — ele dizia — você pode jogar com qualquer uma. Então o primeiro que acertar define quem fica com os números mais baixos e quem fica com os mais altos. Você sempre deve usar a bola branca para acertar as outras e _nunca_ tocar na preta. Só se mexe com a preta quando...

Sakura não estava mais escutando coisa nenhuma. Estava muito ocupada bebendo sua cerveja pelo gargalo e reparando em como Itachi tinha um rosto bonito. Na verdade, ela achava que _ele inteiro_ era muito bonito. Seus olhos negros, aqueles lábios finos e os ombros largos que lhe davam vontade de pendurar-se neles. Então as costas firmes e aquelas mãos grandes e pálidas...

Ela também estava reparando que ele era alguns bons centímetros mais alto.

Mas, oh, ela estava tão tonta e em algum momento teve a vaga impressão de que o taco deslizava de sua mão. Apoiou-se na mesa de brilhar e sentiu que ela ondulava e afundava como o resto do mundo. Então a voz de Itachi chamando seu nome, e como aquela voz era rouca e sensual e quase a fazia gemer.

O mundo estava girando e ela dava piruetas como uma bailarina.

A última coisa de que Sakura se lembraria daquela noite era de ser carregada por alguém enquanto tudo o que ela queria era rir até morrer.

* * *

;

**Notas**:

***Asahi**: marca de cerveja popular no Japão.

* * *

;

E aí, curtiram?

Espero que o capítulo tenha compensado a demora.

OEHOAEHOHEOHEOH

Quero ver os coments de vocês, hein. *-*

E pra quem está acompanhando Telling Lies,

devo postar lá até domingo.

Beeeijos, sweeties.


	3. Ressaca, perguntas e pocky de chocolate

**03 – Ressaca, perguntas e _pocky_ de chocolate**

;

* * *

Sakura acordou no outro dia atrasada para a escola e sentindo a cabeça badalar como os sinos de _Notre Dame_. Seu corpo estava esquisito — de repente havia se tornado difícil mover as pernas para fora da cama e caminhar até o banheiro — e sua boca mais seca do que um deserto. E o mais estranho de tudo era que ela estava em seu quarto sem ter a mínima idéia de _como_ havia chegado até ali. Mas Sakura iria perder a primeira aula se não se mexesse logo — e, bem, ela estava _realmente_ precisando de nota em matemática —, então enfiou-se dentro de seu uniforme como que na velocidade da luz e correu até a cozinha na esperança de encontrar algo pronto e prático que ela pudesse ir comendo no caminho.

Deu de cara com a mãe tão logo desceu as escadas. E a mulher estava com _aquele olhar_ de quem tem um longo sermão para passar. Sakura sentiu a fome evaporar de súbito e resolveu que o melhor mesmo era ir andando.

— Oh, mãe. — e abriu um sorriso meio capenga. — Eu já vou indo pra escola.

— Não antes de me explicar por que encontrei você _dormindo _do lado de fora essa madrugada.

Sakura congelou a meio caminho entre a mãe e a porta da rua.

_Droga_.

— Dormindo? — ela piscou confusa. — Do lado _de fora_?

— Eu faço as perguntas aqui. — a Sra. Haruno cruzou os braços. — Você responde.

— Bem, é que...

Pense, Sakura. _Pense_.

— Eu perdi a chave de casa.

— Oh, é mesmo? E por que será que havia cheiro de _bebida _na sua roupa?

— Viraram em mim. — e foi abrindo a porta devagar. — Sabe... Sem querer.

— Quero saber onde é que você andou. E quem é aquele...

— Oh, _meu Deus_! Eu estou atrasada!

E antes que a mãe pudesse fazer mais uma pergunta que ela não saberia responder — porque, _pelos diabos_, sua mente estava trabalhando tão devagar! —, Sakura disparou porta à fora como se o mundo estivesse acabando. Enquanto corria, ainda ouviu a mãe gritar seu nome e prometer-lhe mil castigos de arrepiar os cabelos, e pensou que se não fosse uma garota problema e não estivesse com _tanta_ vontade de matar alguém, estaria realmente preocupada com aquilo.

Mas agora só o nome Uchiha Itachi queimava dentro dela.

O maldito a havia deixado dormindo _na varanda_!

* * *

A primeira coisa que Sakura fez ao chegar na escola foi sentar-se em seu devido lugar e aturar o blablabla de Kakashi _sensei_ sobre atrasos e indisciplina por uns quinze minutos. Havia perdido a primeira metade do período e explicações valiosas sobre gráficos e polinômios, e enquanto o professor discursava sobre o comportamento inaceitável de _certos alunos_, ela pensou que se daria muito mal na próxima prova.

Oh, sim, Sakura estava ferrada.

Ino jogou-lhe um pedaçinho de papel dobrado e redobrado mil e uma vezes e ela esperou que Kakashi _sensei_ se virasse outra vez para o quadro para ler o bilhete. Em meio a uma enxurrada de coraçõezinhos e coisas do tipo, havia uma pergunta escrita com caneta cor de rosa.

"Isso não tem nada a ver com aquele cara, tem?"

Sakura praguejou baixinho e soube que estava duplamente ferrada.

* * *

A segunda coisa foi caçar Itachi pelo pátio no horário do almoço. Encontrou-o no terraço da escola, aproveitando a sombra de uma parede e seu pacote de _pocky_ sabor chocolate. Quando a viu se aproximar como uma locomotiva desgovernada e _furiosa_ capaz de atropelá-lo, ele simplesmente abriu um sorriso que _claramente_ zombava dela e esperou a tempestade começar.

Sakura parou bem diante dele e fuzilou-o com o olhar.

— Seu cretino filho da mãe.

— Parece que já está recuperada de ontem.

— Você me deixou _na rua_!

Itachi mordeu mais um _pocky_ — oh, como era _crocante _e maravilhoso — e ofereceu a caixinha a ela. Sakura a fez voar longe com um tapa e ele deu de ombros. Estava vazia mesmo.

— Não deixei você na rua. Deixei você na sua própria casa.

— Mas do lado de fora!

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— O que você queria? Que eu te empurrasse por uma janela?

— Você poderia simplesmente ter _tocado a campainha_.

— E ter levado um tiro do seu pai? — ele riu. — Não, obrigado.

Sakura bufou e sentou-se no chão ao seu lado, apesar da vontade imensa de chutá-lo. Ficaram em silêncio por um momento, olhando para o céu azul sem nuvens. Um burburinho incessante de vozes pairava no ar morno do meio-dia e as copas verdes das árvores balançavam devagar.

— Eu poderia ter sido assaltada. — disse ela.

— Quem diabos iria querer te assaltar?

— Caras idiotas como você, por exemplo.

Itachi soltou uma risada pelo nariz — se é que aquilo podia ser considerado uma risada — e recostou-se melhor na parede. Então fechou os olhos e Sakura se perguntou se ele havia dormido. Ele era suficientemente estranho para isso.

Ela flagrou a si mesma admirando seus braços pálidos cujas veias transpareciam sob a pele na altura do cotovelo — ele havia dobrado as mangas da camisa por conta do calor — e sacudiu a cabeça, afastando o pensamento. Então abraçou os próprios joelhos e tentou parecer normal.

— Vai ter uma festa amanhã. — ele disse de repente. — Quer ir?

— Uma festa de gente estranha?

— Uma festa de gente como você e eu.

— Gente estranha. — ela deu de ombros.

O sinal para as aulas da tarde tocou e Itachi levantou-se. Sob a luz ofuscante do sol, as tatuagens em seus braços eram apenas uma mancha negra. Sakura ficou olhando por tempo demais e seus olhos começaram a arder, obrigando-a a refugiar-se outra vez na sombra da parede.

— Te vejo mais tarde.

Quando ela ergueu o rosto novamente, ele já tinha ido embora.

* * *

Naquela noite, esparramada sobre a cama enquanto a música de _Balzac_* enchia o quarto, Sakura não conseguiu mais guardar aquilo só para si — ela _precisava_ contar pra alguém — e mandou uma mensagem de celular para Ino.

"Itachi me chamou pra ir numa festa com ele amanhã."

Segundos depois, Ino respondeu. Ela vivia grudada no celular.

"Que tipo de festa?"

"Eu não sei."

"Você vai?"

Sakura rolou sobre a cama, ajeitando-se melhor.

"Sim."

A última mensagem de Ino demorou mais para chegar e Sakura rolou os olhos, imaginando o sermão que a amiga provavelmente estava escrevendo naquele momento. Mas, meio chocada, percebeu que na mensagem só havia um NÃO e um pedido que ela esqueceria assim que colocasse o pé para fora de casa.

"Não faça coisas proibidas."

Então Sakura afundou o rosto do travesseiro e sorriu, desejando que o amanhã à noite não demorasse demais pra chegar.

* * *

;

**Notas**:

***Balzac**: banda de horror punk japonesa.

;

* * *

;

É, vocês já estão sacando o nível do problema que é esses dois juntos,

não estão?

OEHAOEHOHEOHEOH

Palpites sobre a festa misteriosa? Hm?

Só posso prometer que o próximo capítulo será bem... agitado.

OEHAOHEOHEO

Gostaram do capítulo? Quero ver os coments de vocês, hein.

Beeeijos.


	4. A linha de sombra

Well,

como disse lá em Telling Lies, mil perdões pelo atraso.

Mas meu mundo estava girando rápido demais pra eu conseguir atualizar minhas fanfics.

EOHAOHEOHEOHOEH

Ah, eu amo esse capítulo.

Então espero que curtam também.

;

* * *

**04 – A linha de sombra**

;

Sakura havia contado algumas mentiras à mãe — e quase caiu dura de surpresa ao perceber que ela tinha _acreditado_. A primeira mentira era que Ino estava dando uma festinha do pijama em casa para as amigas naquele sábado. A segunda era que Sakura iria a tal festinha. A terceira, que ficaria dormindo por lá. E a quarta, finalmente, era que a meia arrastão por debaixo do _short jeans_ fazia parte de uma caracterização especial.

A Sra. Haruno tinha _verdadeira aversão_ à meia arrastão. Era tão... Indecente para uma garota, ela dizia.

Então às nove da noite Sakura escapuliu para a rua e correu até a esquina. Itachi estava lá, escorado em sua moto monstro — porque sempre que ela via aquela moto, lembrava da moto diabólica do Motoqueiro Fantasma* —, vestindo coturnos pesados, _jeans_ surrado e parecendo tão problema quanto diziam que ele era. Uchiha Itachi era o próprio inferno e ela _adorava_ ver o mundo pegar fogo.

Ele a viu chegar com os olhos pretos de maquiagem parecendo tão pronta pra arrumar confusão e abriu um daqueles sorrisos tortos. Então montou na moto e ela o seguiu. E enquanto cruzavam a cidade como um trovão na tempestade, ele sentiu que aquela noite seria como uma linha de sombra*.

_Para os dois_.

* * *

Sem sentir, assim meio que por acaso, como acontece toda vez que deixamos o mundo girar ao seu modo, Sakura acabou derrubando alguns dos NÃOs mais importantes que a mãe lhe doutrinara desde criança. Simplesmente passou por cima deles como se esmagasse formigas sem perceber. E então eles não faziam mais sentido nenhum.

* * *

_NÃO beba_.

Sakura sentiu que estava bêbada quando não conseguia mais enxergar direito os rostos das pessoas naquela festa estranha. Tudo ao seu redor era como papel molhado e parecia haver uma força sobrenatural empurrando-a para baixo. As coisas giravam em câmera lenta debaixo daquelas luzes coloridas e psicodélicas piscando o tempo todo e o mundo era uma loucura. Então Itachi apareceu com um copo na mão e ela pensou "foda-se" antes de roubá-lo para si e beber um belo gole que queimou-a por dentro.

Ele encarou-a com aquele sorriso torto irritante — e, droga, _tão sensual_ — e segurou-a por um cotovelo quando Sakura sentiu estrelas explodirem dentro da cabeça e cambaleou um pouco.

— Mas que inferno! — Itachi notou que, quando estava bêbada, ela xingava três vezes mais do que o normal. — _Que diabos _é isso?

— Gin.

— _O quê?!_

A música estava absurdamente alta. Então ela apertou os olhos e se aproximou para poder ouvir melhor, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi quase cair por cima dele e ter o copo tomado de volta. E, é claro, ser motivo de risada.

Da risada _dele_.

* * *

_NÃO fume_.

Ela estava sentada ao lado de Itachi num sofá duro e de estofado meio rasgado num canto da festa quando ele acendeu um cigarro e pôs-se a soltar volutas de fumaça. Sakura ficou olhando a fumaça rosa — e azul, e verde, e depois vermelha à medida que as luzes iam mudando — se enroscar no ar e desaparecer lentamente sobre suas cabeças e decidiu que também queria fazer aquilo. Observou Itachi com o cigarro pendurado num canto da boca e pensou que devia ser fácil.

Então tomou-o e _tentou_ fazer o mesmo.

Itachi a encarou com uma sobrancelha erguida enquanto ela puxava a fumaça para dentro, segurando o cigarro como um maldito moleque viciado faria. Então ela começou a tossir como se fosse morrer e ele estourou numa gargalhada. O pior de tudo era que Sakura não conseguia nem _xingá-lo _com os pulmões cheios de fumaça daquele jeito.

* * *

_NÃO converse com estranhos_.

O garoto de cabelo arrepiado perto das caixas de som perguntou qual era o seu nome. Sakura disse. Então ele falou qualquer coisa sobre o cabelo dela e sorriu. E num piscar de olhos já havia outras pessoas ao seu redor e ela estava _conversando_ com elas e rindo sabe-se lá do que — porque ela estava bêbada demais para se lembrar, de qualquer jeito. Alguém lhe ofereceu um copo e ela aceitou, bebendo de um só gole aquela coisa que ela nunca saberia o que era.

Então apareceu um cara com correntes penduradas nas calças e puxou pelo braço a garota com quem Sakura estava conversando — "sim, essa é _mesmo_ a cor do meu cabelo". A garota gritou, o sujeito de cabelo arrepiado gritou, o cara com as correntes gritou de volta, e logo todos estavam gritando tão alto quanto a música berrada que explodia nas caixas de som. Sakura pensou em puxar a garota de volta e mandar aquele que parecia seu namorado ao inferno, porque aparentemente as coisas ali não estavam muito bem, mas antes que pudesse se meter na confusão, Itachi agarrou-a e arrastou-a para longe da briga.

Ele recostou-se numa parede e encarou-a.

— Será que não posso tirar os olhos de você por um minuto?

Sakura enfiou-lhe um dedo no peito.

— Eu _não sou_ uma criança. — disse, sentindo a língua pastosa e enrolada.

Itachi sentiu vontade de rir, mas controlou-se. Viu-a cambaleando para um lado e para o outro enquanto tentava simplesmente manter-se parada no mesmo lugar, e quando pensou que ela ia cair, Sakura deu-lhe as costas e saiu ziguezagueando na direção contrária.

— Onde você vai?

— Para o inferno! — ela gritou e desapareceu no meio da multidão.

Ele bebeu mais um gole de Gin e pensou que gostaria mesmo de conhecer o inferno de Haruno Sakura.

* * *

_NÃO se comporte como uma garota vulgar_.

E em algum momento da festa, ela se viu de pé sobre uma mesa, dançando mais _empolgada_ do que gostaria e chacoalhando uma garrafa de cerveja para o alto. E sem saber explicar como _aquilo_ tinha acontecido, havia um bando de pessoas ao seu redor gritando e assoviando cada vez que ela jogava os quadris pra lá e pra cá e deslizava uma mão ao longo do corpo de uma maneira que Ino acharia cafona e sua mãe imperdoável.

Atirado em um sofá mais atrás, Itachi acendeu outro cigarro e pensou que estava gostando do que via — apesar de saber que ela o esfolaria vivo por não ter impedido aquela estupidez. Pensou que gostava de como o cabelo dela voava de um lado para o outro e de como a camiseta meio torta no corpo deixava exposto um ombro pálido e delicado. Pensou que gostava de como ela comprimia os lábios enquanto dançava. Pensou que gostava da meia-calça arrastão rasgada em uma perna — porque ela simplesmente andava esbarrando em tudo o tempo todo — e daquela garota maluca que, àquela altura, não se importava com mais nada.

Mas então uma mão ergueu-se de sua platéia barulhenta e tocou-lhe uma perna, e Itachi pensou que estava na hora de acabar com aquilo.

* * *

_NÃO faça nada perigoso_.

Enquanto Itachi a escoltava para fora da festa, uma garota com cílios de boneca e batom vermelho passou por eles. E disse um olá _sorridente demais _para ele. E deu-lhe um _beijinho_ no rosto. Então Sakura simplesmente decidiu que queria morrer. Correu até o meio da rua e deitou-se ali, estendida como um cadáver no caixão.

Itachi rolou os olhos e parou sobre o meio-fio da calçada.

— Sakura. Saia daí.

— Eu quero morrer!

— Não. Não quer.

— Cale a boca e me deixe morrer!

Ele espiou para os dois lados da rua e agradeceu por não haver movimento de carros naquele bairro às quatro da madrugada. Porque, bem, havia uma garota bêbada deitada bem ali e disposta a morrer sabe-se lá por que diabos.

Itachi enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e deixou os ombros caírem.

— Eu mesmo vou te atropelar se você não sair logo daí.

Mas tudo o que ela parecia saber dizer era aquilo:

— Eu quero morrer!

E mesmo quando ele pegou-a nos braços e levou-a esperneando até à moto, pensando que a garota era leve feito uma pluma, Sakura continuou gritando que queria morrer.

* * *

Depois havia apenas o vento e o escuro da noite. O barulho da moto acelerando debaixo de si enquanto todo o resto era silêncio. As luzes e a música alta tinham ficado para trás. Aquelas pessoas estranhas. A bebida. A fumaça de cigarro. Agora havia apenas aquela escuridão que a envolvia e a deixava gelada, aquela escuridão inóspita que parecia se contorcer _dentro dela_. Então ela abraçou-o com mais força e sentiu o calor das costas dele contra o rosto.

E, de alguma forma, aquilo fez sua cabeça parar de rodar.

* * *

_NÃO vá sozinha ao quarto de um garoto._

Mas Sakura só percebeu que aquele não era o seu quarto, e sim _o quarto dele_, quando já estava caída sobre a cama, o rosto afundado no travesseiro e o corpo parecendo pesado feito chumbo. Então ela ergueu o rosto para os pôsteres do _Sex Pistols_ e do _Beat Crusaders_ colados nas paredes e soltou um _oh_ de quem acaba de perceber que se meteu onde não devia.

E pensou que se aquele não fosse o quarto de Uchiha Itachi, ela só podia ter sido sequestrada ou coisa do gênero. Ouviu um ruído às suas costas e quase não teve coragem de se virar — quem sabia que tipo de maníaco pervertido poderia estar ali? Mas então espiou por sobre um ombro e desfez-se num suspiro de alívio. Ou de alguma _outra coisa_. Itachi estava passando a chave na porta.

E estava _sem camisa_.

Então ele sentou-se numa poltrona logo ao lado e ficou olhando para ela. Sakura não pôde evitar reparar _naquele ponto_ logo abaixo de seu umbigo — porque, droga, ele estava sentado com as pernas tão abertas! — e na brancura de seu peito, de seus ombros largos, de seus braços fortes — embora não exatamente musculosos —, e enfiou o rosto no travesseiro outra vez, sentindo-se tão vermelha quanto uma maçã do amor.

— Você está bem? — ele quis saber.

— Não é da sua conta. — Sakura resmungou contra o travesseiro.

— Vai ser da minha conta se você vomitar na minha cama.

— Você é um idiota.

Ela nem ao menos sabia _por que_ estava dizendo aquilo, só não queria precisar olhá-lo outra vez e dar-lhe a chance de rir de seu estúpido rosto em chamas. Ouviu-o suspirar daquele jeito que queria dizer "tudo bem, você venceu" e levantar-se, porque as molas velhas da poltrona gemeram no processo. Ouviu-o caminhar pelo quarto e abrir e fechar as portas do guarda-roupas. Ouviu-o chutar os coturnos para longe e desfazer-se do cinto de tarraxas. Ouviu o farfalhar de lençóis e o ruído macio de cobertores sendo jogados no chão. Então entendeu o que ele estava fazendo.

E olhou alarmada para a cama improvisada que ele estava estendendo no chão ao seu lado.

— Você... Eu não posso... — ela começou a balbuciar.

— Eu deixo você ficar com a cama.

— Você não está entendendo! — e encarou-o com olhos arregalados. — Eu _não posso_ dormir aqui!

Itachi jogou um travesseiro sobre os cobertores e deitou-se, fazendo uma careta ao perceber que ainda podia sentir a dureza do chão. Talvez devesse simplesmente dormir em sua própria cama, já que a garota estava reclamando tanto.

— É mesmo?

— Eu estou _falando sério_, idiota!

— Não estou te prendendo ou coisa do tipo.

Ele virou-se na esperança de encontrar uma posição mais confortável.

— Então me leve pra casa!

— Vá sozinha, se quiser.

— Mas eu nem sei que diabo de lugar é esse!

Sakura estava quase à beira das lágrimas, o álcool ainda fazendo efeito e a idéia de passar a noite no quarto de _um homem_ a enchendo de pensamentos perigosos. E se ele tentasse agarrá-la no escuro? E se ele fizesse _coisas_ com ela? Não que fosse exatamente ruim ou abominável, mas, bem, Sakura pensou que se fosse assim, ela pelo menos gostaria de se lembrar da coisa toda no dia seguinte.

Então Itachi virou-se para ela e disse:

— É a minha casa, claro.

E tudo o que ela pôde fazer foi soltar um gritinho de ódio e afundar outra vez no maldito travesseiro com o cheiro dele.

* * *

O relógio de cabeceira marcava 5:24 da manhã e ela ainda não tinha conseguido dormir. Itachi havia desligado a luz e ela se revirado naquela cama uma dezena de vezes, os olhos pregados no escuro e a estranha sensação de que ele estava rindo em silêncio daquilo.

Então se enroscou novamente no lençol e fechou os olhos.

E tentou não pensar em nada — o que, é claro, não funcionou.

* * *

5:47 e nenhum sinal do sono.

Ela bufou irritada e jogou o lençol para os pés da cama. Maldito Itachi. Quem ele pensava que era? Quem ele pensava que _ela_ era? Então lembrou-se da garota de batom vermelho na saída da festa e do beijo na bochecha que a enchera de raiva. E se perguntou _por que diabos_ tinha de ficar com raiva, quando eles não eram mais do que... _Amigos_?

Era aquilo mesmo o que eles eram?

Sakura virou-se para a parede e imaginou se ele já estava dormindo.

* * *

Eram mais de seis horas quando ela finalmente tomou coragem e chamou-o pelo nome. E esperou. Silêncio. Então chamou de novo. A primeira claridade da manhã entrava pelas frestas na janela e ela pensou que talvez ele estivesse mesmo dormindo feito uma pedra. Mas então ouviu um "hum?" _nada sonolento_ como resposta e de repente seu coração estava batendo rápido demais.

— Não consigo dormir. — ela disse baixinho.

Mais silêncio.

Então um resmungo perdeu-se no escuro e Itachi veio para a cama. E passou um braço por sua cintura. E puxou-a para perto. E _beijou-a_. Sakura não pensou em rejeitá-lo uma vez se quer, simplesmente cedeu-lhe espaço na cama e abraçou-o. E só quando a cidade toda estava acordando lá fora é que eles foram dormir.

* * *

;

**Notas**:

***Motoqueiro Fantasma**: personagem principal do filme de mesmo nome, interpretado por Nicolas Cage, que se transforma em um esqueleto em chamas juntamente com sua moto.

***Linha de sombra**: do livro de Joseph Conrad, significa ultrapassar uma linha limite na vida, vencer certo desafio ou situação que deixará marcas na alma e mudará o ponto de vista do sujeito sobre a condição humana.

* * *

;

O que dizer sobre esse final? hm

Eu até hoje babo por ele.

OEHAOHEOHEOHEOHEO

Gostaram? Quero reviews. (:


	5. Perguntas sem respostas

**No capítulo anterior...**

"Eram mais de seis horas quando ela finalmente tomou coragem e chamou-o pelo nome. E esperou. Silêncio. Então chamou de novo. A primeira claridade da manhã entrava pelas frestas na janela e ela pensou que talvez ele estivesse mesmo dormindo feito uma pedra. Mas então ouviu um 'hum?' _nada sonolento_ como resposta e de repente seu coração estava batendo rápido demais.

— Não consigo dormir. — ela disse baixinho.

Mais silêncio.

Então um resmungo perdeu-se no escuro e Itachi veio para a cama. E passou um braço por sua cintura. E puxou-a para perto. E _beijou-a_. Sakura não pensou em rejeitá-lo uma vez se quer, simplesmente cedeu-lhe espaço na cama e abraçou-o. E só quando a cidade toda estava acordando lá fora é que eles foram dormir."

;

* * *

**05 – Perguntas sem respostas**

;

Sakura acordou às quatro da tarde com alguém batendo furiosamente na porta do quarto e uma voz de mulher gritando do outro lado. E, por Deus, como sua cabeça _doía_. Era como se o próprio Monte Fuji* tivesse caído sobre ela e entrado em erupção. Tentou se levantar. Péssima idéia. Uma pontada de dor atravessou-lhe o cérebro feito uma lança incandescente e ela gemeu baixinho, deixando-se afundar na cama outra vez. Só então percebeu um braço de Itachi estendido sobre seu corpo e que a mulher ainda berrava contra a porta.

— Itachi! _Até quando_ você pretende dormir?

Ela viu-o resmungar qualquer coisa com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro e achou graça de como a boca dele parecia meio torta naquela posição. Então ele suspirou como se pedisse que o deixassem dormir mais meia hora, ajeitou-se na cama e puxou Sakura para mais perto. Com o nariz colado ao peito dele, ela aspirou aquele cheiro de cigarro que era tão característico de Itachi e quase se esqueceu da mulher gritando lá fora.

Até ouvir _aquela_ palavra.

— Itachi, eu sei que está me escutando! Não pode ignorar assim a sua própria _mãe_!

Mãe.

Oh, droga, a mulher histérica berrando e batendo na porta era _a mãe de Itachi_.

* * *

Ainda pesado de sono, ele abriu os olhos e viu-a andando nervosamente, meio afetada, de um lado para o outro do quarto, catando os tênis espalhados pelo chão e tropeçando nas coisas. O cabelo de Sakura era um emaranhado cor-de-rosa e, mesmo assim, ela era a garota mais bonita que ele já tinha visto.

Itachi abriu um sorriso pouco decente ao se dar conta de que ela havia acabado de sair de sua cama — apesar de não terem feito as _coisas_ que ele gostaria de fazer com ela.

Então sua mãe gritou _outra maldita vez_ e ele fechou os olhos, controlando-se para não amaldiçoar a própria mãe. Será que ela não entendia o quanto aquilo era irritante num sábado de manhã?

— Eu já vou! — ele gritou de volta.

Silêncio.

E quando ela voltou a falar, já não estava mais berrando enfurecida.

— Deixei o almoço no fogão pra você, querido.

Uchiha Mikoto era uma mulher bem estranha, Sakura pensou ao desabar na poltrona e suspirar como se o fim do mundo tivesse passado e ela sobrevivido.

* * *

Então eles saíram pela janela do quarto — depois, é claro, de Itachi tê-la puxado de volta para cama e a beijado sem parar por uns vinte minutos — e correram até a moto estacionada de qualquer jeito sobre a calçada. E quando Sakura agarrou-se às costas dele, rezando com toda a sua pouca fé para que a Sra. Uchiha não estivesse os espiando da janela, Itachi fez a moto roncar e os levou — _rápido demais!_ — para longe dali.

Sakura sentiu o vento batendo no rosto e sorriu.

Ela havia ganhado muito mais do que um simples beijinho na bochecha.

* * *

À noite, ao invés de ligar para Ino e passar o relatório das últimas vinte e quatro horas — ou pelo menos a parte de que ela se lembrava —, como era de praxe, Sakura resolveu mandar uma mensagem para ele.

"Sua mãe viu a gente?"

Enquanto ele não respondia, ela ficou espiando as estrelas pela janela do quarto e contando os segundos. Havia contado até cinquenta e dois quando o celular finalmente se iluminou à mensagem de Itachi.

"Não."

Ela rolou os olhos, pensando em como ele conseguia ser _tão seco_.

"Você tem certeza?"

Dessa vez ele não demorou tanto a responder.

"Sim."

"Como?"

"Ela teria me xingado se tivesse visto você, é claro."

Sakura imaginou a careta de tédio de Itachi dizendo "é claro" e abafou uma risada com o travesseiro. Rolou de um lado para o outro da cama, pensando no que deveria dizer agora enquanto tudo o que ela queria era que ele estivesse perto outra vez. Então lembrou-se daquela pergunta que estivera a alfinetando o dia inteiro e não pôde mais ignorá-la.

"O que nós somos agora?"

Porque certamente _amigos_ não servia mais. Talvez ele dissesse que eram _ficantes_ — aquela palavra ridícula na qual ela nunca acreditara. Talvez ele dissesse que eram namorados. Talvez ele simplesmente dissesse que não eram nada. Mas Itachi não disse nada.

E ela ficou se perguntando que diabos aquilo significava.

* * *

Quando o viu de longe na escola na segunda-feira, um olhar pensativo abandonado no rosto e as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça, Sakura sentiu que alguma coisa não estava bem. Mas antes que pudesse alcançá-lo, o sinal para o início do período soou e ela foi arrastada por Ino para a sala de aula.

Durante toda a manhã, não foi capaz de prestar atenção em uma aula sequer e chegou até mesmo a esquecer-se de que Iruka _sensei_ existia, respondendo sua pergunta sobre a estrutura dos átomos com um longo silêncio que fez a turma cair na risada. Então o professor ameaçou-a com a-prova-super-difícil da semana seguinte e ela bateu a testa na classe, perguntando-se se aquilo era um complô, afinal.

Tão logo o sinal para o intervalo tocou, Sakura correu até o pátio. Encontrou-o atrás de um dos prédios mais afastados, recostado à parede e fumando um cigarro. Ele a encarou, afoita e despenteada — porque havia apenas corrido pelos _quatro cantos da escola_ onde ele costumava se esconder até chegar ali —, e ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosa.

— O que... — Sakura ainda estava ofegante. — O que você...

— Hum?

Então ela respirou fundo e se endireitou.

— O que você tem? — perguntou finalmente.

Itachi a fitou como se estivesse diante da raiz quadrada de três.

— O quê?

— É que você parecia estranho hoje mais cedo.

— Estranho?

— Sim. — uma pausa. — Pensativo.

Ele deu uma longa tragada e soprou a fumaça para o alto.

— Ah. Eu estava pensando em comprar um cano novo pra moto.

— Um _cano_? — Sakura piscou confusa.

— Sim. Cano de descarga.

Uma lufada de vento empurrou uma nuvem de fumaça até ela.

Na verdade, não havia cano nenhum. Itachi só não queria que ela soubesse que era _nela_ que ele estava pensando e contou a primeira mentira que lhe passou pela cabeça. Ele não gostava de se sentir exposto, vulnerável.

— E você também não me respondeu ontem.

— Sério? — Itachi a olhou como se _realmente_ não soubesse de nada.

— A mensagem. — ela estava brincando com os dedos, torcendo-os. — Ontem à noite.

— Oh. A bateria do meu celular acabou. — outra mentira.

Sakura estava a ponto de perguntar por que ele simplesmente não havia ligado a _droga_ _do celular_ no carregador, quando Itachi apagou o cigarro na parede atrás de si e foi até ela. Então toda a sua determinação em arrancar-lhe a verdade se perdeu como areia ao vento quando ele passou os braços ao seu redor e beijou-a. Não um beijo qualquer, mas um beijo que envolvia _línguas_ e que a fez sentir como se as chamas do inferno a estivessem queimando por dentro.

Quando ele finalmente se afastou para poder olhá-la com aqueles olhos negros que agarravam e prendiam, Sakura já não fazia a mínima idéia do que estavam falando momentos antes.

— Quer sair daqui? — ele perguntou.

— Mas e as aulas?

Então Itachi abriu aquele sorriso torto que soava como um pecado.

— Que se dane.

E enquanto o seguia até o muro dos fundos da escola, sua mão dentro da dele, ela pensou que o dia estava mesmo muito bonito para ser desperdiçado dentro de uma sala de aula sem graça. E disse para si mesma.

_Que se dane_.

* * *

Deitada ao lado de Itachi sob a sombra de um carvalho no Parque Saruhashi*, respirando o perfume das hortênsias e sorrindo enquanto ele enrolava uma mecha de seu cabelo num dedo, Sakura mandou uma mensagem de celular à Ino.

"Leva a minha mochila pra casa com você? Eu pego depois."

Ela respondeu em questão de segundos.

"Oh, não, Sakura! Não mate aula com ele."

Mas era tarde demais.

Então ela enfiou o celular no bolso do uniforme e esqueceu-se do mundo. Principalmente quando Itachi segurou-a pelo queixo e a beijou.

* * *

;

**Notas**:

***Monte Fuji**: é a montanha mais alta da ilha de Honshu e de todo o Japão. É também um vulcão ativo, porém de baixo risco de erupção.

***Parque Saruhashi**: localizado na cidade de Otsuki, é um parque famoso pela grande quantidade de hortênsias e por uma ponte ali construída de maneira bastante peculiar, sem vigas. (Vide Ponte Saruhashi no Google Images)

* * *

;

E aí, curtiram o capítulo?

Como acabei demorando muito tempo pra atualizar a fanfic,

achei interessante repostar o finalzinho do capítulo anterior pra vocês se situarem.

Pelo menos isso sempre funciona bastante comigo.

OEHAOEHOHEOHEOHE

E agora, será que essa relação conturbada engata de vez?

Mesmo a Sakura estando cheia de perguntas sem respostas na cabeça?

E o Itachi também não ajuda, né.

OEHAOHEOHEO

Well, prometo ser regular nas postagens agora.

Beeeijos, sweeties.

(:


	6. Madrugadas perigosas

**06 – Madrugadas perigosas**

;

Quando a Sra. Haruno percebeu que a filha estava saindo com aquele cara esquisito todo furado por _piercings_ e coberto de tatuagens mais vezes do que ela gostaria — _se é_ que havia gostado ao menos um pouquinho em algum momento —, já era tarde demais para qualquer castigo que ela pudesse impor. Sakura havia simplesmente encontrado a chave para a porta que a mãe sempre mantivera bem fechada e ganhado o mundo.

E ganhar o mundo aos dezesseis anos era como descer uma ladeira íngreme sobre uma maldita bicicleta sem freio. A Sra. Haruno só esperava que os machucados não fossem feios demais. E mesmo sabendo que aquilo era inevitável, que Sakura já estava montada na bicicleta no alto da ladeira, achando tudo muito divertido e radical, ela não pôde evitar o NÃO que subiu-lhe pela garganta ao ver a filha correr para a rua mais uma vez, correr _para ele_. Porque é isso que as mães fazem nessas situações, não é?

— Não ande de moto por aí com aquele cara estranho!

Então as filhas escapam para a rua como um rabo de vento que não se pode segurar e as mães também ficam rolando na cama a noite toda, fingindo que dormem enquanto as suas meninas não voltam. E às vezes elas se lembram de que um dia foram tão jovens e tão loucas por aventuras quanto as próprias filhas.

A história sempre se repete.

* * *

Porém, as aventuras nas quais Sakura se metia com Itachi não eram _exatamente_ como as aventuras das outras garotas da sua idade e não chegavam nem perto das que sua mãe imaginava. Nada de jogar tomates podres nas portas dos outros ou tocar a campainha das casas antes de sair correndo. Para eles, isso não passava de brincadeira de criança. O negócio mesmo era sair pela noite invadindo propriedades privadas, passando por cima das leis e curtindo muito _rock'n roll_.

E sumindo antes da polícia chegar, é claro.

* * *

A lua é um grande olho da cor dos sonhos boiando sobre as sombras do cemitério, aquele lugar onde se dorme para sempre. Um lugar de morte e passado. De _silêncio_. No entanto, ela solta uma risada — porque Itachi acabou de lhe perguntar se ela não tem medo — e aquilo se propaga pelo escuro da noite como um sacrilégio. Não, ela não tem medo.

É quase uma da madrugada e eles estão passeando entre as lápides, filosofando sobre os mortos e se embrenhando cada vez mais naquele labirinto apertado de nomes que se perderam no esquecimento. O tempo não existe ali, apenas o sono de uma noite sem fim. Grilos cricrilam na escuridão quando ele a deita sobre uma lápide e beija-lhe o pescoço. Depois os lábios. Sakura sente o mármore gelado debaixo das costas e estremece. Não porque há as cinzas de alguém ali dentro, mas porque aquilo a deixa _excitada_.

Então esparrama-se num gemido baixinho sobre a lápide — acaba derrubando um vasinho de flores que se quebra e faz barulho na noite — e deixa que ele a toque e a beije como bem quiser. Itachi está apalpando-lhe os seios e pensando que Sakura tem peitos realmente _muito tentadores_ quando ela pergunta naquela voz meio sussurrada que o deixa arrepiado:

— Quem está enterrado aqui?

— O quê?

— Leia o nome.

Ele ergue o rosto do pescoço dela, um tanto atordoado — porque, _diabos_, tudo o que ele quer naquele momento é avançar o sinal vermelho —, e tenta distinguir na penumbra o nome escrito na tábua mortuária.

— Hashirama alguma coisa.

— Que tipo de homem você acha que ele foi?

— Eu não me importo.

Sakura se pergunta se aquele homem morto pode escutá-los do lugar onde está agora e de repente lembra-se de todos os filmes de terror e de espíritos macabros que assistiu até então. Ela sente os pelos da nuca se eriçando e _gosta_ daquilo.

— E se eu morresse? — pergunta.

Itachi morde-lhe um lábio.

— Se você morresse, eu gostaria que voltasse para me assombrar.

Ela sorri, porque ele deu a entender que sentiria saudades e porque sua mão está subindo _perigosamente_ por baixo da blusa, e puxa-o para um beijo que diz _sim_. "Sim, faça-me sua sobre o túmulo desse tal de Hashirama." Então ele pede passagem com a língua e ela cede. E por um momento, o mundo todo desfaz-se num suspiro.

Mas então o guarda noturno resolve fazer uma ronda com sua maldita lanterna, procurando talvez por defuntos perdidos ou almas penadas, e eles fogem para as trevas. E enquanto se deixa arrastar por Itachi, Sakura pensa que gosta do cheiro de crisântemos, cinzas e solidão daquele lugar.

* * *

Ela o observa.

Itachi está deitado de costas no chão ainda morno do calor do dia, os braços cruzados debaixo da nuca e os _piercings_ reluzindo sob a luz da lua. Ela sente inveja de seus longos cabelos negros como azeviche e se pergunta _por que diabos_ tem aquele cabelo cor-de-rosa ridículo e esquisito. O corpo de Itachi é pálido e esguio e dá água na boca. Ela apóia-se sobre um cotovelo para vê-lo melhor. Não quer perder nada, nenhum detalhe.

Ela o _devora_ com os olhos.

Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha_. Itachi_. O nome dele é como o fogo chamuscando-lhe a pele.

— O quê? — ele pergunta, a voz arrastada, preguiçosa.

E só então Sakura percebe que não esteve _apenas_ pensando naquele nome. Ela o disse. E, por Deus, como deve ter parecido _tola_ murmurando o nome dele feito uma garotinha de quinta série!

E agora ela precisa pensar rápido em uma pergunta qualquer.

— Quantos anos você tem?

— Vinte e cinco.

— Mentira.

Ela o vê esticar os lábios numa curva de sorriso.

— Dezoito.

— Hum.

Ele está olhando para cima, para as estrelas. Sakura pensa que ele parece tão à vontade à noite como se fosse uma parte dela. Um cara estranho nascido do escuro. Pensa que gostaria de um beijo agora e é como se ele pudesse _ouvir_ seus pensamentos. E antes de ser puxada para perto e ter os lábios roubados num beijo de tirar o fôlego, ela se pergunta o que _mais_ ele já ouviu.

A idéia a deixa desconcertada.

Deitados no escuro do terraço da escola em plena madrugada, ela acompanha com as pontas dos dedos os desenhos indecifráveis nos braços dele e pensa se ele também se sente daquele modo, como se alguma coisa quente estivesse derretendo dentro do peito.

* * *

No final da noite, quando ele pára a moto diante da casa dela e segura-a pela cintura para um beijo de adeus, Sakura vê mais uma vez o corte que ele tem no lábio meio inchado e pensa que nunca mais colocará os pés naquele maldito bar de bêbados idiotas. Então pensa que a culpa foi _toda sua_, e um nó amargo cresce na garganta.

Ela envolve os braços em seu pescoço e lhe dá um beijinho no nariz.

E lembra de como Itachi a defendeu do desgraçado que tentou agarrá-la nas sombras do bar. Lembra de como ele apanhou a primeira garrafa que viu pela frente e avançou sobre o sujeito. Lembra do barulho de vidro quebrado e das cadeiras ao redor sendo derrubadas. Lembra dos socos trocados e de como Itachi atirou o homem cuspindo sangue sobre uma mesa. E então lembra de como ele tocou uma mão em suas costas e conduziu-a para fora.

Sakura sussurra um pedido de desculpas e ele pede que ela não seja tola. A culpa não foi dela. Então a segura pelo queixo, ergue seu rosto e a beija, mesmo com um lábio partido. Ela sente o gosto de sangue na boca e o abraça forte. Não quer que ele vá embora nunca mais.

— Sakura? — a voz desconfiada da mãe chama da porta.

— _Droga_... — ela resmunga.

Itachi apenas sorri aquele seu sorriso torto e dá a partida na moto. E antes que ela possa lhe desejar boa noite, quem sabe roubar-lhe um último beijo, ele acelera e sai fazendo barulho na madrugada até perder-se por completo no escuro.

* * *

Em algum momento daquela noite quente de sábado — eles não fazem a mínima idéia de que horas são, podem ser dez da noite ou quatro da madrugada —, Itachi se dá conta de que estão indiscutivelmente bêbados. Sentado no meio-fio de uma calçada qualquer, ele tenta se lembrar do que andaram fazendo e de como chegaram até ali. Então se pergunta onde diabos estão exatamente e onde foi parar a sua moto.

Sakura está deitada na calçada ao seu lado.

Ele a chacoalha por um ombro e ela resmunga coisas sem sentido.

— Sakura. — ele sente como se a língua estivesse dormente. — Acorde.

— Oh, não... Está muito alto...

— O quê?

— A luz... A luz verde.

Itachi se pergunta se a luz verde quer dizer Absinto e de repente o gosto doce e absurdamente_ forte_ que ainda sente na boca faz sentido. O estado em que se encontram também.

Ele tenta erguê-la e acaba com o rosto colado no chão assim como ela. E pensa que gostaria _muito_ de apenas poder ficar ali e dormir até que aquela moleza passe.

— Sakura. Olhe pra mim.

— Oh, eu...

— Isso é uma _ordem_.

Então ela diz pra si mesma que não pode estar tão mal assim e, com algum esforço, vira-se para ele. Os olhos de Itachi estão fechados e ela sente os seus pesados. É difícil mantê-los abertos. Ela rasteja para perto dele e beija-lhe o rosto, pensando que ele é tão bonito quando dorme.

— Itachi?

— Hum.

— Itachi?

Silêncio.

— Itachi? — ela chama outra vez.

Então um suspiro cansado.

— O que é, Sakura?

— Só queria saber se estava dormindo...

— Cale a boca. — ele resmunga.

— Ok.

Ela olha para o céu escuro e não gosta do que vê: as estrelas estão se movendo e piscando e girando, e aquilo a deixa nauseada. Então consegue erguer-se sobre os cotovelos e olha para o outro lado da rua, para a fachada branca do hospital. E, de súbito, uma idéia ilumina-se para ela.

Uma idéia _brilhante_.

Sakura dá uma olhada em Itachi estendido ao seu lado, o rosto pálido parecendo doente e meio morto, os cabelos caindo sobre os olhos, e pensa que se levá-lo para o hospital, ele ficará bom outra vez. Sim, é isso o que ela precisa fazer. Não pensa em _como_ e _com que forças_ o levará até lá, apenas levanta-se quando o corpo finalmente obedece e começa a puxá-lo pelos braços.

— Vamos... _Levante_!

— O que foi...? — ele geme com a boca contra o chão.

— Levante!

Itachi tenta fazer o que ela pede, mas tudo o que consegue é rolar um pouco pra lá e pra cá. Sakura continua puxando-o pelos braços e ele sentindo que todo o seu corpo é feito de pedra. Quando, porém, imagina alguma força nas pernas, finca-as no chão e agarra-se à idéia de mantê-las firmes. E é então que Sakura o puxa com todo o vigor que ainda lhe resta e o coloca de pé.

Ele cambaleia como se fosse desmoronar outra vez e passa um braço sobre os ombros dela. Então sua mente cai na escuridão como num _blackout_.

* * *

Quando Uchiha Itachi passa a _registrar_ as coisas ao seu redor mais uma vez, está deitado num quarto branco. Seus olhos doem porque há muita luz e ele geme maldições. Sakura está de pé ao seu lado, parecendo estranha com um sorriso grande demais e um jaleco branco meio atravessado no corpo.

— Mas que droga...

— Vai ficar tudo bem agora. — ela diz. — Eu vou... Os remédios...

Então ele percebe que ela _ainda_ está bêbada. E ele também.

Sakura tropeça pelo quarto, esbarrando nas coisas, e volta com um vidrinho de comprimidos que tenta despejar na boca dele. Itachi cospe numa careta de nojo e arranca-lhe o vidrinho das mãos com um tapa.

— Pare com isso.

— Oh, querido... Você está _tão_ doente...

Ela joga-se sobre o peito dele e beija-lhe a camiseta com cheiro de cigarro.

— Mas eu vou cuidar de você agora, eu vou...

— Onde estamos? — ele quer saber.

Sakura dá uma olhada ao redor e detém-se nas cortinas beges da janela.

— Essas cortinas... Eu não gosto delas.

— Danem-se as cortinas.

— _Sim_. — ela sorri. — Danem-se as cortinas.

* * *

Quando foi tentar explicar à polícia _por que_ as cortinas do quarto 28 estavam pegando fogo, a recepcionista não soube o que dizer. Admitiu, gaguejando e repetindo palavras o tempo todo — _"não havia pacientes internados... O senhor sabe... O quarto estava vazio, e, bem... O senhor sabe... Isso foi realmente estranho..."_ —, que estava lá naquela madrugada e, que como não havia movimento, deixara a recepção para bater um papo com a amiga da cantina. Ela não fazia a mínima idéia de _como_ aquilo podia ter acontecido.

Tudo o que se soube sobre o caso, antes de ser arquivado por falta de informações, foi que a cama do quarto estava desarrumada, que havia comprimidos de _Benflogin_* espalhados pelo chão e que as cortinas tinham queimado até não restar mais nada delas.

* * *

**Notas**:

***Benflogin**: medicamento à base de benzidamina geralmente usado como analgésico e antiinflamatório, mas que se consumido em excesso pode causar efeitos alucinógenos (principalmente em combinação com bebida alcoólica), irritação estomacal e até mesmo hemorragia interna.

;

* * *

;

Que tal as aventuras noturnas dos nossos pombinhos?

Pombinhos que estão mais pra diabinhos, ok.

OEHAOHEOHEOHEOH

E o que vocês estão achando desse Itachi, hein?

Só não me digam "muito gostoso" ou coisa do tipo.

Disso todas nós sabemos. OEHAOEHOEHOHEOH

Espero os reviews de vocês.

Beeeijos, sweeties.


	7. Aqueles que dizem NÃO

**07 – Aqueles que dizem NÃO**

;

Então Sakura começou a passar mais tempo na casa de Itachi do que na sua própria. Na saída da escola, ao invés de deixá-la em casa como fazia desde o dia em que se conheceram, ele tomava outro caminho e ela não fazia perguntas. Apenas agarrava-se às suas costas e deixava que ele os levasse para onde bem entendesse. O lugar não fazia diferença e Sakura pensava que até mesmo o inferno seria divertido com Itachi.

Nas primeiras vezes que viu o filho chegando em casa com _uma garota_ — uma garota de cabelo cor-de-rosa, olhos pintados de preto e o mesmo ar de problema que ela conhecia tão bem —, Uchiha Mikoto apertou os olhos numa careta de mãe desconfiada e sentiu-se no direito de perguntar o que eles estavam _pensando_ em fazer. Porque, bem, Itachi apenas pegava aquela garota pela mão e a arrastava até seu quarto. E trancava a porta. Então ele sorria um sorriso que deixava a mãe com o coração apertado — porque ela ainda era tão nova para ter _netos_! — e dizia que eles precisavam fazer um trabalho da escola.

Um trabalho de anatomia humana.

E a Sra. Uchiha não sabia se ele estava brincando ou simplesmente dizendo a verdade. Depois, com o passar do tempo e com a feliz constatação de que não havia barulhos estranhos _e suspeitos_ no quarto, ela disse para si mesma que a garota era até bem bonitinha e parecia simpática. E já não se importava tanto quando Itachi passava _horas_ fechado naquele quarto com ela.

* * *

O quarto bagunçado de Itachi havia se tornado o lugar secreto deles, embora todos na casa soubessem que eles estavam ali. Sakura atirava os tênis num canto e jogava-se sobre a cama dele com a mesma intimidade com que se jogaria sobre a sua. Ela gostava de pensar que aquela agora era _a cama_ _deles_. Então Itachi desfazia-se da camiseta — Sakura adorava essa parte — e colocava aquelas suas músicas pesadas pra tocar no computador.  
Às vezes, ele ia enroscar-se a ela na cama. Cobria-lhe o corpo de beijos e depois ficavam ali, abraçados, conversando baixinho sobre qualquer coisa. Sakura deitava a cabeça em seu ombro e ele gostava de sentir o cheiro de xampu no cabelo dela. Ficava brincando com os dedos finos e pálidos dela nos seus enquanto sua voz monologando sobre outros mundos o envolvia como num feitiço. Nesses momentos, Itachi sentia os braços dela ao seu redor e seus pés frios tocando-lhe as pernas e pensava que poderia _matar _qualquer um que ousasse levá-la embora.

Às vezes, ela ficava vendo-o tocar. Ele pegava o baixo* encostado na parede, um _Fender_* todo negro como a noite, apoiava um pé na poltrona para dar melhor suporte ao instrumento e tocava solos que a deixavam arrepiada. _Come as you are_, do _Nirvana_, e _Seven nation army_, do _White Stripes_, simplesmente a deixavam fora de si. Então ela sentia vontade de pular no pescoço de Itachi e devorá-lo, porque, _droga_, ele era aquela coisa pálida cravejada de _piercings_ e ela _precisava_ saber o que mais ele sabia fazer com as mãos.

Às vezes, eles simplesmente se divertiam expulsando Sasuke dali.

* * *

Sua mãe havia lhe dito para não incomodar seu irmão mais velho, principalmente quando ele estava _estudando_ no quarto com aquela garota. Sasuke revirou os olhos, cheio de ódio, pensando que se alguma vez na vida Itachi havia estudado, era um maldito manual mecânico de como consertar motos. E, pelos diabos, era _ele_ quem não estava conseguindo estudar _de verdade_ com o barulho infernal que eles estavam fazendo naquele quarto.

Então Sasuke abriu a porta sem bater — porque eles não iam escutar mesmo — e encarou-os com sua típica careta de desprezo. Sakura estava sentada diante do computador — ele reparou num vídeo aberto no _Youtube_ — e Itachi de pé atrás dela, espiando por sobre seu ombro e com aquela porcaria de baixo pendurado no corpo. O irmão mais velho parou de tocar e os dois o encararam como se Sasuke fosse um picolé de abacate no meio do deserto.

Ele ainda não havia entendido por que Sakura agora parecia _morar_ ali.

— Saia daqui, Sasuke. — disse Itachi, voltando a dedilhar o baixo.

— Por quê?

— Porque você é um pirralho.

Sasuke apertou os olhos com raiva. Ele já tinha _dezesseis_ anos — e Sakura _também_, além de ser sua colega de turma na escola.

— Ela também é.

— Eu sei. — disse o mais velho.

— Então por que ela pode ficar e eu não?

Sakura o ameaçou com o olhar e Itachi apenas abriu um daqueles sorrisos malvados enquanto dedilhava qualquer coisa estúpida no baixo, os cabelos caindo sobre o rosto e um ar de "foda-se" pairando ao seu redor. Sasuke odiava o irmão mais velho por ser tão delinquente e no fundo só queria ser como ele.

— Porque ela é uma garota e você é só meu irmãozinho tolo.

_Irmãozinho tolo_.

Sasuke se lembraria daquilo quando Itachi viesse lhe pedir que fizesse seu dever de química.

* * *

Nem mesmo Ino, sua melhor amiga, estava satisfeita com... Bem, a _aproximação_ deles. Então numa tarde de domingo em que haviam combinado de se encontrar no _shopping_ para bater um papo de mulher e essas coisas, Sakura resolveu levar Itachi consigo. Disse a si mesma que era "só pra ver a cara da Ino", embora na verdade quisesse mesmo que a amiga aceitasse o cara de quem ela estava gostando. Além do mais, Itachi não era assim tão insuportável.

A idéia, obviamente, não deu certo.

Sakura sentiu que Ino ia _realmente_ lhe bater quando se encontraram na praça de alimentação e escondeu-se atrás de Itachi. A amiga o olhou de alto a baixo, aquele cara de aparência desleixada, _jeans_ surrado e coturnos de motoqueiro que andava sempre com um cigarro pendurado na boca e um rótulo indicando perigo bem no meio da testa, e deixou os ombros caírem com um suspiro que prometia sermões. Então Sakura abriu um sorriso amarelo e Ino puxou-a pelo braço.

— Por que _ele_ está aqui, Sakura?

— Porque ele quis. — ela deu de ombros.

— Oh, é claro. E por que você não disse que tinha marcado _comigo_?

— Eu disse, oras.

Ino bufou como se a causa estivesse perdida e perguntou-se por que sua melhor amiga precisava ser tão _irritante_. Estava prestes a começar o sermão ali mesmo, quando Itachi aproximou-se por trás de Sakura e envolveu-a com um braço. E falou-lhe ao pé do ouvido de uma maneira que respondeu todas as perguntas de Ino. Sakura estava _terrivelmente apaixonada_.

— Vou dar uma olhada na loja de CDs, ok? — ele disse.

— Sim...

— Você vai ficar bem? — e lançou um olhar desconfiado à Ino.

— Sim...

— Eu volto logo.

E deu-lhe um beijinho na curva do ombro antes de se afastar das duas. Sakura ainda estava pensando no calor dos lábios dele sobre a pele quando Ino a arrastou para uma das mesas e despertou-a daquele sonho com um peteleco na testa. Só então Sakura se deu conta de como a amiga parecia assustadora com aqueles olhos duros e gelados fincados em seu rosto.

— O que foi?

— _Sim... Sim... Sim, meu amor_. — a outra rolou os olhos. — Francamente, Sakura.

— Pare de me arremedar. — cruzou os braços. — Não tem graça.

— Não tem graça _mesmo_. Só você que ainda não percebeu.

Sakura apertou a boca num bico e desejou que Itachi voltasse logo para que ela pudesse fugir dali. Não estava gostando nada do tom daquela conversa.

— É sério, Sakura. — Ino suspirou. — Eu fico preocupada com você.

— Preocupada _com o quê_? Você acha que ele vai me matar e me atirar num buraco?

— Algo assim.

Sakura ficou se perguntando se deveria rir ou não. Acabou ficando em silêncio.

— Ele não é assim. — resmungou. — Você não o conhece.

— Basta _olhar_ pra ele.

— _Não_, não basta. Você está sendo preconceituosa.

— Ah, estou? — Ino ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Então me diga o que vocês fizeram no sábado passado.

— Bem, nós... Onde está o garçom? Minha boca está seca.

— Sakura.

— Ok. — deu de ombros. — Nós invadimos uma casa abandonada e nos divertimos _muito_, se quer saber. A gente jogou aquele jogo do copo e...

— _Sakura_!

— _O que é_?!

Ino inclinou-se sobre a mesa para pegá-la pelos ombros e chacoalhá-la e Sakura encolheu-se, pronta para começar a apanhar. Mas então as mãos da amiga relaxaram e um silêncio estranho se abateu sobre as duas.

Depois de algum tempo, Sakura ousou abrir um olho e espiar.

E viu que Ino estava _realmente_ preocupada.

— Mas que droga, Ino. Eu gosto _mesmo _dele.

— Só gostaria de ter certeza de que ele também gosta assim de você.

— Você não confia em mim?

Ino sacudiu a cabeça e abriu um sorriso que era mais uma careta.

— Não é questão de confiar _em você_, Sakura. É que...

— Tudo bem. — e levantou-se. — Se vai ficar com essa cara de bosta toda vez que ver a gente junto, então é melhor fingir que nem me conhece mais.

— Não seja idiota!

— Não seja idiota _você_!

Itachi estava achando realmente divertido vê-las discutir como crianças até quase ao ponto de se engalfinharem no chão do _shopping_, mas seu cigarro havia acabado e ele estava a fim de jogar Sakura sobre um ombro e levá-la dali. O cheiro enjoativo de fritura também o estava incomodando.

— Problemas, garotas?

Ele quase recuou um passo com o olhar ferino que a amiga de Sakura lhe jogou no rosto feito uma bofetada. Então ela avançou na sua direção e ele se perguntou que diabos estava acontecendo ali. E, principalmente, que diabos _havia dado_ naquela garota.

Ino enfiou-lhe um dedo em riste no peito e ele ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosa em resposta.

— _Você_ é o problema, idiota. — disse ela. — Mas Sakura é minha melhor amiga e eu não vou deixar você ferrar com ela. Então se _alguma coisa_ acontecer e ela sair machucada disso tudo, pode ter certeza de que eu _acabo_ com você.

Sakura estava observando aquilo tudo com a boca meio aberta de espanto.

— _Entendeu_?

— É claro. — ele sorriu. — Mais alguma coisa?

— Por enquanto, não.

Então Ino jogou a bolsa sobre um ombro e saiu desfilando pelo _shopping_ sobre aqueles saltos impossíveis e com uma cascata de cabelos louros balançando atrás dos ombros. E Sakura pensou, estupidificada, que quando crescesse queria ser uma mulher tão assustadora e deslumbrante quanto Ino.

* * *

À noite, escorada no portão de casa e com os braços de Itachi ao seu redor, ela apóia a cabeça naquele ombro coberto por tatuagens que ela não sabe entender e suspira pesadamente. O corpo todo amolece e então aqueles braços quentes a apertam mais. Seus dedos estão fechados sobre a camiseta sem mangas dele e, sem perceber, eles respiram juntos.

— Ninguém quer que eu fique com você. — ela diz baixinho.

— Eu quero que você fique comigo.

A luz da sala se acende e ela fecha os olhos por um momento, amaldiçoando a mãe que com certeza está espiando da janela. A mãe que _também_ não gosta dele. Quando, porém, volta a abrir os olhos, ele está extremamente perto. Então ele a beija. Não um selinho de boa noite, mas um beijo de verdade.

Sakura se pendura em seu pescoço e sente o portão ranger atrás de si. Itachi a está pressionando e apertando _tanto_ naquele abraço que ela geme baixinho durante o beijo e o deseja mais do que tudo naquele mundo. Não há mais mãe nenhuma espiando pela fenda na cortina. Não há nenhuma Ino tentando mantê-la afastada do "cara mau". Não há nenhum Sasuke para odiá-los até a morte. Não há mais nada que possa ficar entre eles.

E ela sabe que aquele é o modo que ele tem de dizer que a quer.

— Eu também quero você. — ela sussurra ofegante.

Então Itachi caminha de volta até a moto e a deixa ali, parada na beira da calçada fitando o escuro, se perguntando quantas horas ainda faltam para que ela o veja outra vez.

* * *

**Notas**:

***Baixo**: refere-se a contrabaixo.

***Fender**: um dos maiores e mais importantes fabricantes de guitarras, amplificadores e contrabaixos.

* * *

;

A Ino sempre fazendo o papel de amiga/mãe/tudo na vida da Sakura.

OEHAOHEOHOEHOEH

Não consigo evitar. Vejo ela exatamente assim.

E o Sasuke, coitado, sempre o irmãozinho tolo, oh.

OHEAOHEOHEOH

Curtiram o capítulo, hm? (:

Quero ver os coments de vocês, sweeties.


	8. Sonhos

**08 – Sonhos**

(Interlúdio)

;

Sakura está sonhando.

Ela se vira na cama e abraça o travesseiro.

No começo, o sonho é bom. Ela está recostada na parede de um dos corredores da escola conversando com Ino quando Itachi chega e engancha um braço em sua cintura. Eles sorriem um para o outro e ele a beija, ali mesmo, na frente de todo mundo. Beija-lhe a boca, os olhos e as bochechas. Ela sente os lábios macios e úmidos de Itachi sobre a pele e pensa que nenhum outro cara poderia beijá-la daquela maneira. Ele sussurra que ela tem cheiro de flor de cerejeira e ela ri baixinho, achando graça, deslizando as mãos pelas costas dele.

Mas então o sonho se transforma num pesadelo, porque ela faz _aquela_ pergunta — "o que nós somos?" — e ele diz que NÃO, não são nada. E sai andando como se nunca a tivesse visto na vida.

Sakura acorda sobressaltada no meio da madrugada e sente vontade de chorar.

Oh, _droga_...

* * *

Itachi também sonha.

Seu sonho é doce como açúcar e derrete na língua.

Oh, _sim_... Na ponta da língua que desliza sobre os lábios de Sakura e sobre os bicos de seus seios. O corpo dela é quente e macio, pálido, e estremece toda vez que ele a beija. Ela está gemendo baixinho, gemendo _só pra ele_, e aquilo o enlouquece. Ela murmura o seu nome quando ele toca-lhe o sexo molhado com as pontas dos dedos e abafa um grito quando ele a penetra. E, meu Deus, como ela é _linda_ se contorcendo debaixo de seu corpo. Ele a aperta e a beija e a morde e ela pede mais. Então ele manda a ver e aquele é o _melhor_ sexo da sua vida.

E quando percebe que o sonho acabou e que ele ainda está no escuro de seu quarto, o corpo todo suado e uma maldita ereção despontando debaixo das calças, Itachi afunda a cabeça no travesseiro e pragueja entre dentes.

Então o despertador toca e ele o faz em mil pedaços contra a parede.

* * *

;

Capítulo curtinho, mas que diz muita coisa, vocês não acham? hm

Ou a Sakura é simplesmente paranóica e o Itachi um pervertido por natureza?

OEHAOHEOHEOHEOHOEHO

Não, ok.

Estou gostando muito dos reviews de vocês, sweeties.

Continuem me fazendo feliz assim que eu tento continuar retribuindo, hoho.

(:


	9. Ciúmes e defeitos

**09 – Ciúmes e defeitos**

;

Quando era apenas uma garotinha do primário que batia nos meninos — porque eles eram _tão irritantes_ zombando o tempo todo de seu cabelo cor-de-rosa — e que odiava aquela tal de Ino que vivia lhe chamando de testuda — elas não haviam sido _sempre_ melhores amigas —, Sakura via as outras mães da vizinhança acenando da porta e desejando uma boa aula aos filhos que saíam correndo para a calçada e achava estranho que, ao invés disso, sua mãe apenas pedisse:

— Não vá bater em ninguém.

Mas ao colocar os pés na escola naquela manhã, tudo o que Sakura _mais quis_ foi bater naquela maldita garota até transformá-la num monte de geléia ou coisa do tipo. Porque, um, ela estava _perto demais_ de Itachi enquanto conversavam num dos corredores. Dois, porque ela estava _sorrindo_ para ele. E, três, porque, _pelos diabos_, eles pareciam combinar _tanto_ com todos aqueles _piercings _e tatuagens e aquele ar de quem já andou aprontando além da conta por aí.

Sakura sentiu o sangue ferver dentro das veias. O mundo era apenas aquela grande mancha vermelha e o ódio mordia-lhe por dentro como um animal faminto. Ela apertou os punhos até sentir as unhas afundando nas palmas das mãos e pensou que _se_ Itachi sorrisse de volta para a garota, _se_ ele se aproximasse só um pouco mais... Oh, quem poderia adivinhar o que ela seria capaz de fazer? A garota tinha cabelo azul e Sakura só queria arrancá-lo com as próprias mãos.

Ela queria _muito_.

Então Itachi a viu parada ali, os olhos cheios de ódio e uma sombra pesada — ele pensou na palavra _demoníaca_ — pairando ao seu redor, e ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosa enquanto se perguntava por que ela parecia tão a fim de matar alguém. E pensou que se aquilo era o que chamavam de TPM, ele estava fodido.

* * *

Plantada em sua cadeira enquanto Kakashi _sensei _monologava sobre números e equações que ela nunca iria entender, Sakura se deixava afundar naquele mundo de perguntas sem respostas que quase a enlouquecia. Era como cair naquele maldito buraco escuro da história de Alice*. Seus olhos estavam bem abertos e pregados no quadro negro, mas tudo o que ela via eram os rostos de Itachi e da garota de cabelo azul. E aquilo a fazia sentir um frio estranho na barriga.

Então começou a garimpar na memória o pouco que sabia sobre Konan — sim, achava que o nome dela devia ser Konan ou coisa parecida. Cabelo azul, _piercings_, garota mais velha... O que mais? Diziam que ela havia sido namorada daquele cara esquisito e meio perturbado das idéias — como era mesmo que ele se chamava? Pain, talvez? — até que o levaram para tirar umas longas férias no _St. Pierre_*. Sakura também deduziu que, provavelmente, ela devia estar no último ano de escola. Então _provavelmente_ ela também era colega de Itachi, o que deixava as coisas um pouco piores.

Naruto cutucou-a com um lápis pedindo a resposta da questão número quatro e ela mostrou-lhe o dedo médio sem nem mesmo se dignar a olhá-lo.

Ela estava pensando _que diabos_ Itachi poderia ter para conversar com Konan quando não faziam nem três meses que ele havia sido transferido para a escola. E, de qualquer modo, não era como se ele fosse do tipo sociável que se dá bem com toda a turma e sai puxando papo pelos corredores. Mas então Sakura se deu conta de que não sabia _nada_ do passado de Itachi além do que ele tinha lhe contado e o choque quase a fez soltar um grito.

E se eles tivessem se conhecido em Tóquio?

E se eles tivessem sido _amantes_ ou coisa do tipo?

E se ele a estivesse _traindo_ com aquela garota de cabelo azul?

Sakura lembrou-se dos sorrisos meio canalhas de Itachi e afundou o rosto nas próprias mãos. Oh, meu Deus, ele poderia _muito bem_ estar fazendo aquilo.

* * *

Foi só então que ela começou a pontuar-lhe defeitos. Ficava espiando-o pelos cantos da escola, observando-o de longe, esgueirando-se atrás dele feito uma sombra ou alma penada como fizera quando ainda não se conheciam direito e ele era como uma luz piscando no escuro. A diferença, no entanto, era que agora ela procurava rachaduras onde antes só via perfeição.

E então batia na própria testa sentindo-se _tão estúpida_...

Havia amolecido como um maldito pedaço de manteiga nas mãos de Itachi e acreditado que ela era _o cara_ pelo qual, no fundo, ela sempre esteve esperando naquela porcaria de cidade — porque, bem, todas as garotas um dia esperam por alguém —, enquanto ele talvez não passasse do maior cretino que ela jamais conheceria. E se Itachi estivesse _mesmo_ a passando para trás com a garota de cabelo azul ou com qualquer outra, então ele estava com os dias contados — apesar de ser o cara mais _absurdamente bonito_ que ela já tinha visto fora de uma TV.

E, por Deus, ela _queria _que aquilo não fosse verdade. Enquanto espremia-se contra uma parede na tentativa de vê-lo sem ser vista, ela _queria muito_ que todas as suas especulações não passassem de idéias sem pé nem cabeça. Queria não ficar inventando defeitos naquilo tudo que ela sempre gostou tanto, mas agora era impossível. Não dava mais pra controlar e muito menos voltar atrás.

Sakura estava simplesmente _possuída_ pela própria paranóia.

* * *

Pra começar, o cabelo dele era _longo demais_.

E olhando-o de trás, ela pensou que não gostava de caras com cabelos tão compridos assim. Lembrava uma mulher. Talvez não _exatamente_ uma mulher — o jeito de andar que ele tinha e aquela postura irritante que parecia não se importar com nada estavam bem longe de se assemelhar aos modos de uma mulher —, mas mesmo assim, não ficava bem. E o jeito como ele o prendia? Aquele rabo de cavalo frouxo e mal feito dava a entender que Itachi dormia e acordava sem nem se lembrar de que tinha cabelo.

Sakura imaginou que criaturas bizarras poderia encontrar ali se se arriscasse a pentear-lhe o cabelo e torceu a boca numa careta. E pensou que, definitivamente, não gostava do cabelo de Itachi.

* * *

Além do mais, ele também era preguiçoso.

Se deitasse em uma sombra qualquer, não importava se a mãe estivesse morrendo de colapso nervoso ou se o mundo estivesse acabando, não havia nada que pudesse tirá-lo dali. E se colocasse os fones de ouvido — sinal incontestável de que sua alma tinha se desprendido do corpo —, então a causa estava terminantemente perdida.

Da janela de sua sala de aula, enquanto toda a turma mergulhava num silêncio sepulcral onde só se ouvia o ruído dos lápis riscando sobre as folhas de prova, Sakura espiava para o pátio — tão verde, tão bonito, tão convidativo — e o via sentado lá em baixo, as pernas estendidas sobre a grama e os olhos fechados para o sol. E sentia _tanta raiva_ de Itachi e de sua maldita preguiça que quase fazia a prova em pedaçinhos.

* * *

Sem contar que ele parecia sempre _offline_.

Sakura costumava morder-se de ódio sempre que a internet "caía" no meio de uma de suas conversas empolgantes com Ino, e começou a perceber que aquelas "quedas de conexão" em Itachi a afetavam da mesma maneira. Era como se alguma coisa nele estivesse sempre desligada ou quebrada, e o pior de tudo era que o desligamento parecia _intencional_.

Como quando ela precisava lhe dizer a mesma coisa duas vezes.

— ... por isso eu não vou poder sair amanhã.

Silêncio.

Então ele finalmente parava de pensar naquela coisa que parecia _tão distante_, seja lá qual fosse, e olhava para Sakura como se ela não tivesse falado sem parar por quase meia hora.

— O quê?

— Não vou poder sair amanhã.

— Por quê?

— Acabei de dizer. — ela suspirava irritada.

— Sério?

Ou como quando simplesmente não _suportava_ esperar até que ele voltasse para o mundo e percebesse que ela existia. Geralmente, ela ficava dez vezes mais furiosa nessas ocasiões.

"Onde você está?"

Sakura o estava vendo de trás de uma pilastra quando mandou a mensagem de celular. Ainda estava na fase desconfiada e paranóica e só queria saber o que ele diria — _se mentiria_. Mas então ele continuou sentado debaixo das escadas do ginásio, recostado na parede e parecendo muito _desligado_ do celular no próprio bolso, e ela não gostou nada de se sentir ignorada.

"Cadê você? É urgente!"

Nada.

"Itachi!"

Silêncio.

"Eu fui atropelada!"

E quando tudo o que ele fez foi mudar um pouco de posição para ficar mais confortável em seu recanto de pó e solidão, que se danasse se ela fosse _mesmo_ atropelada, Sakura agarrou a primeira pedrinha que catou pelo chão e mandou-a direto para a cabeça dele. Itachi virou-se a tempo de vê-la ir embora feito uma tempestade, com direito a raios e trovoadas, e ficou se perguntando o que tinha sido aquilo.

Mais tarde, ele leria as mensagens de celular e pensaria que as mulheres eram mesmo bem estranhas. Principalmente Sakura.

* * *

Quando Itachi percebeu que havia se passado _uma semana inteira_ e Sakura ainda estava com aquele bico no lugar da boca, sem falar no brilho quase assassino dos olhos, escreveu-lhe um bilhete e meteu-o no bolso de sua mochila durante o intervalo. Então ela retornou à sala de aula com aquela careta que fazia os outros se afastarem por instinto — porque não tinha mais seu suco preferido na máquina de bebidas e porque Ino a trocara por um garoto qualquer com quem estava flertando — e encontrou aquele pedaço de papel dobrado.

E leu-o, adivinhando de quem era.

"_Apareça no estacionamento hoje depois da aula. É uma ordem."_

Então Sakura se deu conta de que havia voltado sozinha pra casa durante toda a semana, marchando furiosa e praguejando baixinho, quase atropelando as pessoas pelo caminho. Eles mal haviam trocado meia dúzia de palavras desde o dia em que ela o vira com a garota de cabelo azul e aquilo havia crescido até o ponto de Itachi dar-lhe _ordens_.

Sakura pensou em simplesmente jogar fora o bilhete e deixá-lo esperando só pra ver o que aconteceria — aquela coisa toda de pagar pra ver. Mas então pensou que Itachi tinha uma péssima caligrafia e riu baixinho.

E guardou o bilhete no bolso.

* * *

Quando o sinal tocou no final da tarde, ela foi a primeira a jogar a mochila nas costas e se mandar da sala de aula. Então começou a apertar o passo sem se dar conta de que estava quase correndo. Não viu Ino chamando e acenando das escadas. Não viu a careta de mau humor de Sasuke ao passar por ele. Não viu Naruto e Hinata conversando no corredor e o modo apaixonado como ela sorria lhe sorria. Não viu absolutamente _nada_ pelo caminho. Só depois, com uma parada brusca, Sakura percebeu que não tinha pensado em droga nenhuma para dizer a ele e que _precisava_ de um bom plano.

De um bom plano para _dobrá-lo_ ao seu favor.

Então passou a caminhar tão devagar que levou ao menos dez minutos para chegar ao estacionamento. Mas, por Deus, como ela poderia adivinhar que seria tudo _tão rápido_?

* * *

Rápido como o clarão de um raio na tempestade.

Ele está lá escorado em sua Harley Davidson depenada quando ela aparece e caminha cheia de ódio em sua direção. Ele sabe que ela tem a língua afiada e que, por algum motivo, quer fazê-lo em pedaçinhos. Mas ele não se importa porque ela é a coisa furiosa mais bonita que ele já viu na vida e porque aquilo lhe dá água na boca.

Então ela começa a gritar.

— O que você tem com ela? Porque _eu sei_ que está rolando alguma coisa! E se você pensa que vai me passar pra trás assim, você está _muito enganado_, está ouvindo?!

E ele pensa que só quer calá-la com um beijo. E o faz.

Rápido como uma chuva de verão.

Agarra-a por um cotovelo, puxa-a para perto, aquela garota-problema, e quase a sufoca num beijo meio roubado, meio áspero, que a faz perder a noção do que realmente quer — continuar xingando ou apenas ser _devorada_ por aquele beijo — e ceder ao primeiro impulso desatinado que lhe passa pela cabeça. Que é, não se sabe por que diabos, acertar-lhe uma boa bofetada.

Ele sente o rosto arder — ela até que tem bastante força para uma garota — e começa a rir feito louco.

— Você está _me traindo_!

Ele ainda está rindo como se aquela fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo.

— Seu idiota! Você nem sabe _o que_ nós somos!

Rápido como um piscar de olhos.

Então ele a pega pelo queixo e diz o que ela nunca vai esquecer.

— Você é _minha_. Minha garota, minha namorada. Chame como quiser.

Rápido como o coração de Sakura batendo debaixo dos olhos negros dele. Ela pensa que aqueles olhos são como a escuridão da qual, no fundo, todos tem medo — mesmo aqueles que dizem que não tem. Pensa que pode se perder neles e nunca mais encontrar o caminho de volta, porque com Itachi simplesmente _não há_ caminho de volta. Pensa que agora é sua namorada, talvez tenha sido desde o começo, e que não há nenhuma Konan ou qualquer outra garota que possa ter o que ela tem.

E ela tem Itachi.

E quando ele a puxa para cima da moto e acelera para longe dali, já não tem mais defeito nenhum.

* * *

;

**Notas:**

***Alice**: refere-se à história de Alice no país das maravilhas, de Lewis Carroll.

***St. Pierre**: hospital psiquiátrico ao norte de Tóquio.

* * *

;

E esse é o jeito Uchiha de resolver as coisas com uma garota.

Aprendam, homens.

OEHAOHEOHEOHEOHOEH

Então, pessoal, curtiram o capítulo?

Será que sou só eu que acho que a Konan e o Itachi

formariam um casal lindinho?

Mas sem drama,

ainda prefiro mil vezes o nosso bonitão com a Sakura aí.

OEHAOEHOHEOHE

Quero os reviews de vocês, hein.

E, oh:

o próximo capítulo vai ser de matar vocês todas, haha.


	10. Dois

**Observação**: este capítulo contém cenas adultas (**+18**).

;

* * *

**10 – Dois**

;

Então numa dessas manhãs em que você acharia ótimo poder simplesmente continuar dormindo, Ino flagrou a melhor amiga aos beijos — beijos longos e desesperados que só poderiam levar a um fim se eles estivessem _num quarto_ — com aquele cara estranho no estacionamento e pensou, mais uma vez, que eles não deveriam namorar. Porque um dia Itachi iria embora daquela cidadezinha sem graça onde não havia nada para ele e Sakura ficaria para trás, pensando em tudo o que poderia ter sido.

Pensou em dizer aquilo a ela.

Mas então viu-a abrir um sorriso _tão grande_ e se pendurar no pescoço dele antes de saírem caminhando de mãos dadas e deu de ombros, sabendo que era tarde demais. Nada do que ela dissesse adiantaria, e além do mais, eles até que faziam um casal bonitinho.

* * *

Sakura e Itachi passaram as férias de verão colados como chiclete.

Ele havia saído de casa depois de uma discussão calorosa com o pai e alugado um quartinho no quinto andar de um prédio de reputação duvidosa — o entra e sai de caras mal-encarados, dançarinas de boates e todo tipo de criatura esquisita havia, pelo menos, baixado o preço do aluguel. Então Sakura praticamente se mudou para lá também.

Era o canto só deles.

Passavam os domingos jogados na cama de mola que rangia toda vez que eles se viravam, escutando música, conversando besteiras e comendo o que quer que desse pra pedir por tele-entrega. Às vezes, ficavam ouvindo a mulher do apartamento de cima brigar com o marido e acabavam concordando, depois de rirem até a barriga doer, que aquele homem não podia ser lá muito feliz. Às vezes apenas ficavam se olhando em silêncio até que um dos dois pegava no sono. Sakura gostava de vê-lo dormir, de observá-lo de perto, com calma — as linhas de seu rosto, os dedos das mãos, o desenho das tatuagens descendo pelos braços, uma mecha de cabelo caída sobre o rosto, o sobe e desce do peito enquanto Itachi respirava. Só então se aconchegava junto a ele e dormia também.

Outras vezes, conversavam sobre coisas das quais não gostavam de falar.

— Como vai ser depois? — ela perguntava.

— Depois do quê?

— Depois que você terminar a escola.

— Eu não sei. — silêncio. — No que você está pensando?

— Em nós.

Então ela escondia o rosto no pescoço dele e Itachi ria baixinho.

— Nós estamos aqui. Não vê?

— Até quando?

— Não importa. — e lhe roubava um beijinho. — Só pare de pensar bobagem.

E ainda havia as vezes em que, bem, as coisas _esquentavam_. Tudo começava sem querer, um beijo longo demais, uma mão subindo pela cintura, um abraço que não terminava, os pelos do corpo se eriçando porque alguém havia tocado acidentalmente algo que ficava numa _zona perigosa_... E então qualquer limite ficava para trás. Itachi ainda _tentava_ se afastar antes que fosse tarde demais, mas era difícil quando Sakura não ajudava.

E se tornou impossível na noite em que ela lhe _pediu_ para não parar.

* * *

O mundo desabava numa chuva pesada do lado de fora quando ela se deu conta de que estava sem a camiseta e com a calça jeans meio aberta. E que, _por Deus_, a mão de Itachi estava escorregando lá pra dentro enquanto ele beijava-lhe o pescoço feito um vampiro. E ela não queria _mesmo_ parar. Não daquela vez, não agora, quando todo o seu corpo parecia estar pegando fogo e o único que aparentemente poderia apagá-lo — ou reduzi-la às cinzas — a estava devorando por inteiro. Então Sakura simplesmente puxou-o para cima de si e gemeu baixinho em seu ouvindo quando sentiu que os dedos dele haviam chegado _lá_.

Depois disso, não houve mais volta.

Ele beijou-a e mordeu-a e apertou-a como se fosse quebrá-la. E quando ele foi para o meio de suas pernas e ela _sentiu_ aquele volume rígido e — oh, meu Deus! — _grande_ pressionando sobre o tecido de sua calçinha, Sakura não soube se queria gritar ou pedir que ele fosse logo com aquilo, porque ela simplesmente não aguentava mais esperar. Então ele livrou-a do sutiã e abocanhou-lhe um seio e depois o outro, e _agora sim_ ela estava quase gritando enquanto gemia.

E pedindo.

— Oh, Itachi... Por favor, por favor, _faça isso_!

Ele mordeu-lhe o lábio inferior e ela viu o _desejo_ nos olhos dele.

— Você quer? — a voz ofegante. — Você quer _mesmo_? Se não eu...

— Sim, eu quero! — ela afundou-lhe as unhas nos braços. — E eu quero _agora_.

— Então peça.

Sakura gemeu alto e enlaçou as pernas na cintura dele quando sentiu-o pressionar _aquela coisa_ outra vez sobre sua calçinha de um modo que a estava deixando louca.

— Oh, _meu Deus_... Cale logo a droga da boca e...

— _Peça_.

Então ele afastou-lhe a calcinha com um dedo e _a coisa_ já estava lá, tocando-a, quente e _pronta_, pronta _para invadi-la_, para mergulhar dentro dela. Sakura mordeu o próprio lábio, as unhas deixando marcas vermelhas nos braços e costas dele, e pensou que se não fizessem aquilo _agora_, ela poderia chorar. Porque, diabos, era a sensação de maior desespero que ela já havia experimentado na vida.

E Itachi era realmente um cara cruel.

Então ela agarrou-o pelos cabelos e obedeceu.

— Faça amor comigo. — ofegante, num sussurro. — _Uchiha Itachi_.

E ele fez.

Afundou dentro dela de uma só vez, tão molhada e tão apertada, de sua garota-problema ali derretendo debaixo dele, gemendo de uma maneira que poderia fazê-lo perder o controle e estragar tudo num segundo. E, droga, ela era _tão linda_... Suas pernas de dar água na boca, sua pele tão branca, tão macia, e aqueles olhos verdes que, ele soube desde a primeira vez, seriam sua perdição... Tão linda e _tão sua_.

_Sakura_.

Ele sentiu-a riscando suas costas com as unhas e penetrou-a com mais força. Os seios dela tremiam a cada estocada — aqueles seios redondos que ele só queria colocar na boca e devorar — e os pelos de seu corpo ficavam de pé toda vez que ela murmurava o seu nome. Ele estava queimando por dentro e ela pedia mais. Então ele deu tudo o que tinha. E quando derramou-se dentro dela, o rosto afundado em seu pescoço e a respiração suspensa, Itachi a sentiu soltar um suspiro trêmulo e pensou que a amava.

Sakura. Ele amava aquela garota.

E quando deitou-se ao lado dela no meio daquela madrugada chuvosa e ficou encarando o escuro sem conseguir dormir, ele pensou que nunca havia tido tanta certeza de alguma coisa na vida.

* * *

Naquela noite, Sakura sonhou que ele a estava deixando. Sonhou que ele lhe dizia adeus e que ela agarrava-se a sua roupa como louca e pedia, _implorava_ para que ele não fosse embora. Sonhou que caía de joelhos e o via caminhar para longe, para um lugar onde ela não poderia ir também. Sonhou que chorava e que o mundo era uma droga sem sentido. Sonhou com a tristeza e com a escuridão.

Sonhou com um dia em que Itachi não estaria mais por perto.

Mas quando acordou sobressaltada no meio da noite, a chuva batendo no vidro da janela e os trovões balançando tudo lá fora, viu que ele ainda _estava _ali. E percebeu que tinha os olhos molhados e o coração apertado de um jeito estranho. Tinha sido só um pesadelo, só _um maldito pesadelo_, ela repetiu para si mesma antes de enroscar-se nele outra vez e sentir a pele de seu ombro contra os lábios.

Itachi estava ali.

Então ela fechou os olhos e voltou a dormir.

* * *

Quando abrisse os olhos no outro dia e se desse conta de quem era e de onde estava, Sakura pularia da cama num grito e perceberia que teria duas coisas_ muito importantes_ a fazer — porque simplesmente não haveria a opção de não fazê-las.

A primeira seria correr para casa na esperança de que os pais não tivessem chamado a polícia por causa de seu sumiço e contar uma mentira _muito boa e convincente_ que explicasse por que diabos ela havia passado a noite fora — e isso incluía explicações sobre não ligar avisando o que quer que fosse e sobre todo o movimento do universo que pudesse ter influenciado no processo.

Ela só esperaria que a mãe não inventasse castigos bizarros além da conta.

A segunda seria comprar a bendita pílula do dia seguinte na primeira farmácia que encontrasse pela frente.

* * *

Na medida em que o tempo foi passando — e que eles foram se tornando uma coisa só —, acabaram percebendo que não conheciam _realmente_ um ao outro. E, bem, no começo aquilo não tinha mesmo importância. Era tão fácil simplesmente subir naquela moto barulhenta e sair riscando a cidade feito o vento, rindo de coisas sem sentindo e curtindo a noite como se ela fosse uma criança.

Mas então houve um momento em que ele se perguntou quem era _mesmo_ Haruno Sakura e que ela se perguntou quem era _mesmo_ Uchiha Itachi. E, a partir daí, começaram a prestar mais atenção em certas coisas.

* * *

Itachi não gostava de camarão.

Na verdade, ele _odiava_ camarão. Sempre que comiam juntos, Sakura reparava que ele catava _todos_ os camarões da comida e os amontoava num cantinho da embalagem — porque não era como se eles tivessem pratos no apartamento — como coisas estragadas ou algo do tipo. Então ela se perguntava como diabos ele podia _não amar camarão_, uma coisa tão divina e deliciosa, e acabava comendo todos os que ele deixava de lado. Porque era simplesmente _um pecado_ não comê-los.

* * *

Ele também não gostava nada quando ela _xingava _sua moto.

Tudo bem que era uma moto velha e meio enferrujada e que _às vezes_ os deixava na mão no meio do caminho — como quando resolveram ir a um festival de fogos de artifício na cidade vizinha e acabaram empenhados uma tarde inteira numa maldita estrada onde nunca passava ninguém —, mas, que droga, era uma bela Harley Davidson 69 e ele _adorava_ aquela moto.

Adorava o guidão alto, o banco de couro e toda a sua lataria meio capenga.

E quando Sakura a resumia a uma "porcaria de lata velha e barulhenta" em uma de suas crises histéricas _e irritantes_, Itachi morria de vontade de dar-lhe as costas e deixá-la sozinha no meio da estrada para gritar e xingar à vontade.

* * *

Mas, bem, ela era sua garota e havia coisas nela que ele gostava _bastante_. Como a cor de seus olhos, a mania de apertar a boca num bico quando ficava brava e de mexer no cabelo quando estava irritada, o jeito de cruzar as pernas e ficar balançando um pé no ar e o modo de se maquiar. Não exatamente _o modo_, mas todo o processo.

Ela se sentava diante do espelho do quarto e ele ficava observando-a da cama, os braços cruzados debaixo da cabeça e os olhos grudados no reflexo do rosto de Sakura. Ele achava-a _sensual_ enquanto se maquiava. O modo experiente e elegante como pintava os olhos de preto, como passava o lápis rente aos cílios, como se parecia mais com uma mulher do que com uma garota de dezesseis anos. Então antes que ela terminasse, Itachi a puxava de volta para a cama e eles acabavam ficando o dia todo ali.

* * *

Quando Ino começou a comentar sobre suas olheiras, Sakura se deu conta de que havia sempre dois problemas em dormir no apartamento de Itachi. O primeiro era que simplesmente _não dormiam_ antes das duas da madrugada — e ela desconfiava de que também não deixavam os vizinhos dormir enquanto, bem, estavam _se divertindo a dois_. O segundo era o maldito computador de Itachi.

E, oh, como ela odiava aquele computador.

Ficava a noite inteira se virando na cama e resmungando sozinha — porque geralmente Itachi dormia feito uma pedra — sem conseguir pegar no sono por causa da droga da luz do computador ligado do outro lado do quarto. Tudo porque Itachi _sempre se esquecia_ de desligá-lo e ia pra cama sem se importar que aquela porcaria pegasse fogo durante a madrugada ou que simplesmente não a deixasse _dormir_. Então quando ficava com ódio o suficiente para jogar as cobertas para um lado e sair de uma cama quentinha e dos braços de Itachi, Sakura ia desligá-lo.

O problema do computador foi resolvido quando ela teve a brilhante idéia de dizer a Itachi que passaria a dormir na própria casa — uma mentira, é claro. A partir de então, ele nunca mais foi juntar-se a ela na cama sem antes desligar o computador e tirá-lo da tomada.

* * *

Sakura passou a perceber que gostava dos pequenos detalhes daquela vida a dois, de coisas que talvez não tivessem tanta importância, mas que sempre a faziam se sentir meio _flutuante_.

Como quando andavam de mãos dadas pela rua. Ela gostava das mãos grandes e quentes de Itachi e do modo como as suas desapareciam dentro delas. Gostava da sensação de segurança que aquilo lhe dava, de sentir-se protegida e invulnerável — não que ela fosse uma garota frágil por natureza. Gostava quando ele lhe pegava pela mão e a puxava para um canto solitário da escola. E então a fazia sair de lá com a boca meio inchada e com a respiração fora de ritmo.

Ou como quando ele a mordia. Na orelha, no pescoço, no braço, no peito, na barriga ou nas coxas... Enroscados sobre uma cama desfeita, ele mordia-lhe um seio e ela gemia baixinho. E chamava-o de canibal num sussurro antes de "morder-lhe" um beijo ela própria. Sakura gostava de olhar-se nua no espelho no outro dia e ver as marcas vermelhas das mordidas dele pelo corpo, por mais doentio que aquilo parecesse.

Ou como quando Itachi fazia-lhe surpresas. Mesmo surpresas bobas como dar-lhe um chocolate barato de presente ou esperá-la na porta da sala de aula na saída da escola. Ela gostava de pensar que ele sentia a sua falta quando não estavam juntos durante as aulas, que mal esperava para vê-la outra vez — embora sentimentalismo parecesse não fazer parte do perfil de Uchiha Itachi. Gostava quando ele a deixava de boca aberta, sem saber o que pensar.

Bem, _gostava_. Até que o dia em que ele lhe disse que voltaria para Tóquio.

* * *

;

Ok, agora vem a parte em que vocês todas começam

a me xingar e a suplicar para que eu não dê um final triste

pros nossos dois problemáticos, como diria o Shikamaru.

Mas também vem a parte em que eu digo pra vocês:

NÃO SEJAM TÃO PARANÓICAS COMO A SAKURA.

EOHAOEHOHEOHEOHEOH

Gostaram do capítulo?

Haha, eu disse que as coisas iam esquentar

a ponto de pegarem fogo.

Esse capítulo foi bem um capítulo à dois mesmo,

eles meio que morando juntos, passando o dia todo grudados,

se conhecendo melhor e tal.

Acho essa fase do relacionamento muito fofa.

Vocês não? *-*

Enfim,

deixem reviews que eu gosto.

EOAHOHEOHEOHEOHE


	11. Blackout

**11 – Blackout**

;

* * *

Sakura ficou ali parada olhando-o como se esperasse pelo resto da história. Porque, é claro, não podia ser _só aquilo_, podia? _Tinha que ter_ mais um pedaço, a parte em que ele abria um daqueles sorrisos tortos e dizia que estava brincando, que não iria para lugar nenhum. Voltar para Tóquio... Que bobagem. Não tinha graça nenhuma. Então ela esperou pelo final em que Itachi daria de ombros, porque, tudo bem, era só uma mentira idiota mesmo, e faria tudo voltar ao normal com um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Mas tudo o que ele disse foi:

— Depois do Natal.

E ela sentiu que o mundo havia começado a desmoronar.

* * *

Havia sido uma coisa estúpida a se fazer, ela sabia, mas não conseguiu pensar em mais nada além de dar-lhe as costas e sair correndo feito louca do apartamento. Porque não queria que ele a visse chorar e porque simplesmente _não conseguia_ mais olhá-lo nos olhos. Estava morrendo de raiva — aquele cretino, como ele era capaz de _pensar_ em deixá-la depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido entre eles? — e de alguma outra coisa que ela não soube definir, mas que a estava rasgando por dentro.

Uchiha Itachi era um maldito filho da mãe e ela era uma tola.

Enquanto descia correndo as escadas do prédio, xingando baixinho e soluçando, ela o ouvia gritar seu nome. Ouvia os passos pesados dele tentando alcançá-la e o próprio coração batendo tão forte como se fosse quebrar. Mas não importava. Agora _nada_ importava. E quando atravessou a rua sem conseguir enxergar direito um palmo diante do nariz porque os olhos estavam cheios de água, Sakura nem mesmo se importou com a possibilidade de ser atropelada e ter o cérebro esmagado por uma porcaria de carro.

Que se danassem Itachi e o resto do mundo.

— Sakura! — ele berrou atrás dela. — Dá pra _parar_ e me escutar?!

— _Não!_

Ela não tinha a mínima idéia de para onde estava indo, mas não fazia diferença.

— O que _pensa _que está fazendo?!

— Saindo de perto de você!

— Mas que droga... — ele quase cruzou por cima de um garoto de bicicleta. — _Por quê_?!

— Porque _eu quero_!

Sakura soltou um grito — ou talvez tenha sido um choramingo ou um soluço ou algo meio berrado e meio chorado — quando ele a agarrou por um braço e a puxou de volta. Tentou soltar-se, mas foi em vão. O máximo que conseguiu foi arranhar-lhe um pouco os braços e atrair os olhares curiosos das pessoas que passavam por perto. E sentir o sangue gelar quando ele gritou _de verdade_ pela primeira vez.

— _Pare com isso!_

Então ela o olhou com olhos arregalados e a boca apertada numa careta de quem se esforça para não chorar e soube que também estava sendo difícil pra ele, que estava sendo _difícil pra caramba_. E, por Deus, tudo o que Sakura mais queria naquele mundo era descobrir que aquilo não passava de um sonho ruim.

Itachi soltou o ar devagar e fechou os olhos como se estivesse _muito_ cansado.

— Está me machucando. — ela choramingou.

Só então ele pareceu perceber que ainda apertava-lhe o braço com força e soltou-a. E ficou olhando como que melancólico para as marcas vermelhas que seus dedos haviam deixado.

— Desculpe.

Silêncio.

Ela olhava para o meio da rua e ele se perguntava como iria fazer aquilo.

— Sakura...

— Se vai me dizer que gosta muito de mim e que sente muito, mas que acabou, pode poupar saliva. Eu realmente odeio todo esse...

— Você poderia simplesmente _calar a boca_ e me deixar falar?

Ela apenas encarou-o com aqueles olhos verdes e perigosos que fuzilavam.

— Claro.

— Obrigado.

— E então?

— Depois do Natal eu volto pra Tóquio.

— Isso eu já sei.

— E eu amo você.

Sakura engoliu qualquer palavra afiada que pudesse ter na ponta da língua e sentiu que aquela coisa havia ficado entalada no meio da garganta. Sentiu que a coisa se transformava num nó que doía e machucava e, droga, ela nem mesmo conseguia mais _respirar _direito. Sentiu que os olhos se enchiam de água outra vez e logo o rosto de Itachi ficou como papel molhado.

Ela só queria abraçá-lo bem forte e nunca mais soltá-lo, mas seu corpo estúpido simplesmente não se movia e, oh, _que diabos_ estava acontecendo ali?

— Então... — ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Essa não é a hora em que você diz que me ama também?

— Oh, Itachi, eu...

Sim, ela queria _muito_ dizer que o amava. Que o amava tanto que às vezes pensava que poderia morrer de amor. Queria dizer que amava seus olhos negros como a noite e suas tatuagens macabras. Queria dizer que amava o modo como ele enganchava um braço em sua cintura enquanto caminhavam por aí e como a acordava com uma mão passeando pelas costas. Queria dizer que amava seu cheiro de cigarro e suas risadas que assustavam. Queria dizer que fazer amor com ele era como arder no melhor dos infernos e que nenhum outro cara poderia fazê-la tão feliz. Queria dizer que, sem ele, nunca seria a mesma coisa.

Mas não conseguiu.

— Tudo bem, não importa. — e enxugou-lhe as lágrimas com um polegar. — Só pare de chorar como uma criança.

— Mas você vai...

— Sim, eu vou enfrentar os seus pais e espero não levar nenhum tiro.

Sakura pestanejou sem entender.

— O quê?

— Você acha que eu devo ir sem os _piercings_?

— Ainda não entendi.

Então Itachi abriu um sorriso que a fez estremecer — porque era _óbvio_ que ele estava aprontando alguma — e a puxou para mais perto. E deu-lhe um beijinho num canto da boca.

— Não posso roubar uma garota de casa e levá-la para Tóquio comigo.

Sakura precisou agarrar-se a ele para não cair dura para trás.

— _Tóquio_, você disse?

— Sim, foi o que eu disse.

— Oh, meu Deus...

— Pare de chamar pelo seu deus. — ele sorriu. — Já estou cheio disso.

— Então você... — ela engoliu a seco. — Não vai me deixar?

E enquanto Itachi ria como se aquela fosse a coisa mais absurda que já tinha ouvido na vida, ela afundou o rosto em seu peito e chorou. Chorou como a criança que ele havia dito que ela era. Chorou porque ele não a deixaria mais sozinha e porque as coisas não acabariam ali. Chorou porque havia sentido _tanto medo_ como nunca antes. Chorou porque Itachi era um idiota e era o cara que ela amava.

Quando finalmente não houve mais nada para ser chorado, Sakura só conseguia pensar em uma coisa.

— Sim... — ela disse.

— Sim o quê?

— Você deveria ir sem os _piercings_.

* * *

Mas antes disso...

Houve o momento meio louco e desesperado em que ele precisou pegá-la nos braços e levá-la às pressas de volta para o apartamento porque, se continuassem se beijando ali daquela forma tórrida e obscena, seriam presos por atentado ao pudor. Então Itachi a jogou sobre a cama, arrancou-lhe a roupa do corpo com os dentes — Sakura adorava aquele seu lado selvagem — e a fez gemer pelo que restava daquela tarde de sábado.

Só depois foram _pensar_ no resto do mundo. E nos pais de Sakura.

* * *

Ao longo daquela noite na casa dos Haruno, Itachi sentiu várias vezes que levaria _mesmo_ um tiro. Como quando a mãe de Sakura abriu a porta e deu de cara com eles ali. Ou como quando o pai dela ergueu os olhos do jornal que estava lendo e deu-lhe uma _boa olhada_. Ou mesmo quando ele deixou escapar um palavrão durante o jantar no momento em que a Sra. Haruno lhe perguntou se estava gostando da comida, e ele disse que estava "boa _pra caralho_".

Sakura apenas baixava os olhos para o prato e engolia a vontade de rir.

Tudo foi muito sistemático. Primeiro, foram os olhares. Os pais dela ficavam olhando-o de longe, sem se aproximarem muito daquele cara estranho que a filha havia trazido para casa e apresentado como seu namorado. Eram olhares pesados que analisavam, desconfiavam e incomodavam, e Itachi não gostou nada daquilo. Porque, _droga_, ele havia até mesmo tirado os _piercings_ e usado uma camiseta de mangas compridas para esconder as tatuagens!

Depois foram as perguntas.

— Então, você mora por aqui? — o Sr. Haruno quis saber.

— Sim.

— Com seus pais?

— Até pouco tempo atrás. Mas agora estou morando sozinho.

Sozinho, é claro. Aquilo chegava a ser uma ironia.

— Quer dizer que já trabalha.

— Bem... — Itachi levou algum tempo mastigando a comida. — Eu tenho umas economias.

— Então não trabalha?

— Não.

Silêncio.

Sakura teve _certeza_ de que seu pai estava pensando que Itachi não passava de um vagabundo pervertido com aquele cabelo comprido e sentiu que deveria falar qualquer coisa para desviar o rumo da conversa.

— O irmão mais novo de Itachi é meu colega na escola.

— Oh, é mesmo? — sua mãe abriu um sorriso. — Ele se parece com você, Itachi-kun?

— Não exatamente. Ele é meio...

Itachi torceu a boca numa careta e Sakura _soube_ que ele diria alguma besteira.

— Ranzinza.

— Oh.

— Sabe quando você está com dor de barriga? Sasuke é assim o tempo todo.

Então a mãe de Sakura ficou olhando-o sem saber o que dizer e o Sr. Haruno com uma cara de poucos amigos, _bem poucos_, porque o maldito garoto, além de parecer um encrenqueiro desocupado, também não sabia manter uma conversa decente. E, que diabos, era o namorado de sua _única filha_!

Sakura achou melhor servir logo a sobremesa.

E, finalmente, chegou a parte em que Itachi se sentava num dos belos sofás da sala de estar dos Haruno e dizia por que _realmente_ estava ali. Tinha certeza de que seria, no mínimo, chutado porta à fora e achou melhor beber o seu chá antes de começar a falar. Mas então o pai de Sakura pigarreou impaciente e ela, sentada ao seu lado, deu-lhe uma cutucada discreta.

— Bem, eu vou direto ao ponto. — disse ele. — É um pedido que gostaria de fazer.

— Sim?

O Sr. Haruno empertigou-se em sua poltrona e Sakura começou a torcer nervosamente os dedos sobre o colo, pensando se não teria sido melhor simplesmente ter pulado aquela parte — porque era claro que seu pai nunca a deixaria ir embora com alguém que vivia de economias — e fugido com Itachi. Mas agora era tarde demais.

— Por favor, permita que Sakura vá viver em Tóquio comigo.

Foi como se o mundo tivesse parado de girar.

* * *

;

E vocês aí pensando que eu ia matar o nosso Uchiha

como fiz com o Sesshoumaru em Kakera, né?

EOAHOEHOEHOEHOHEOEH

Totalmente compreensível o surto da Sakura, concordam?

Mas e quanto à ideia maluca do Itachi?

Acham que vai rolar?

Já foi um milagre ele não ter levado um tiro do pai da Sakura.

OHAOHEOHEOHOEH

Amores,

quero os reviews surtados/surtantes de vocês.

Espero que tenham uma páscoa linda e cheia de chocolate.

sz'


	12. Por favor, não diga não

**No capítulo anterior...**

_"E, finalmente, chegou a parte em que Itachi se sentava num dos belos sofás da sala de estar dos Haruno e dizia por que realmente estava ali. Tinha certeza de que seria, no mínimo, chutado porta à fora e achou melhor beber o seu chá antes de começar a falar. Mas então o pai de Sakura pigarreou impaciente e ela, sentada ao seu lado, deu-lhe uma cutucada discreta._

_— Bem, eu vou direto ao ponto. — disse ele. — É um pedido que gostaria de fazer._

_— Sim?_

_O Sr. Haruno empertigou-se em sua poltrona e Sakura começou a torcer nervosamente os dedos sobre o colo, pensando se não teria sido melhor simplesmente ter pulado aquela parte — porque era claro que seu pai nunca a deixaria ir embora com alguém que vivia de economias — e fugido com Itachi. Mas agora era tarde demais._

_— Por favor, permita que Sakura vá viver em Tóquio comigo._

_Foi como se o mundo tivesse parado de girar."_

;

* * *

**12 – Por favor, não diga não**

;

O primeiro a começar a gritar foi o pai de Sakura.

— _NÃO!_

O homem ergueu-se de repente com o peito _tão_ estufado e o rosto _tão_ vermelho que Itachi pensou que ele fosse explodir, literalmente. Mas a explosão foi outra. E uma explosão _berrada_.

— Sakura não vai a lugar algum! _Muito menos_ com um moleque que anda por aí fazendo barulho com uma porcaria de moto velha! E _não me olhe_ com essa cara de quem não está gostando! Eu sei muito bem o que _marginais_ do seu tipo pensam das garotas do interior... — e apontou para Sakura encolhida no sofá — Que elas são bobinhas e inocentes e que vocês podem fazer o que quiserem com elas, _não é_?! Elas podem até ser, mas têm _pais_ para protegê-las! Então _FIQUE LONGE_ da minha filha!

Sakura pestanejou. Estarrecida.

Seu pai havia _mesmo _dito — gritado! — aquilo tudo? E ainda a chamado de _garota bobinha do interior_? Na frente de Itachi, que deveria estar se mordendo _muito_ para não cair na risada? Oh, meu Deus.

Ela apenas fechou os olhos com força e respirou devagar.

E tentou contar até dez.

* * *

Mas acabou parando no seis

GAROTA BOBINHA DO INTERIOR

e mandando tudo para o inferno. Seu sangue estava quente demais para pensar em números. Então foi a vez _dela _de gritar.

— _O quê_? — e encarou o pai com aqueles olhos de arrancar uma alma do corpo — Você me chamou _do que_, velhote?! Que diabos você está pensando?! Eu não sou nenhuma _garotinha idiota_ do interior, e se você pensa isso, era melhor mesmo que eu tivesse ido embora com Itachi! E aí vocês _NUNCA MAIS IAM ME VER_!

* * *

Então quando a Sra. Haruno desmaiou e caiu dura para trás — talvez por que a filha tivesse ameaçado sumir no mundo para nunca mais voltar —, todos começaram a gritar ao mesmo tempo. E enquanto abanava desesperadamente a mãe com uma almofada, choramingando pedidos de desculpa e tremendo de medo que ela tivesse morrido do coração, e _por sua causa_, Sakura prometeu a si mesma que comeria salada de lula toda sexta-feira se a mãe acordasse — e ela _odiava lula_.

Ela arrependeu-se da promessa assim que a mãe abriu os olhos.

* * *

Depois houve apenas o silêncio. Um silêncio estranho e nauseante que sufocava e dava à Sakura a sensação de ter borboletas batendo asas no vazio da barriga. Era como se tudo, inclusive ela mesma, estivesse fora do lugar.

Então ela reparou como todos pareciam perdidos em seus próprios mundos e sentiu vontade de chorar. Itachi apenas fitava o nada a sua frente como se nem mesmo estivesse ali, enquanto o pai encarava as próprias mãos e a mãe a olhava com aqueles olhos tristes como se só quisesse _entender_ por que sua única filha os estava deixando. Sakura sentiu a dor de vê-los tão perto e ao mesmo tempo _tão distantes_ de si, as pessoas que mais amava, e perguntou-se, os olhos cheios de água, se aquilo um dia passaria.

Ia abrindo a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, não sabia bem o que, uma súplica ou um pedido de desculpas talvez, só não queria mais continuar afogada naquele silêncio que parecia empurrá-la para baixo, quando Itachi deslizou do sofá ao seu lado e curvou-se à moda antiga diante de seu pai. As mãos espalmadas sobre o tapete, a cabeça baixa, a testa quase tocando o chão.

Então Uchiha Itachi falou.

— Por favor, Sr. Haruno, eu lhe peço. Deixe que Sakura venha comigo. Eu prometo não deixar nenhum desgraçado tocar num fio de cabelo dela ou coisa do tipo. Vou arranjar um emprego em Tóquio e darei a sua filha uma vida boa, uma casa pra morar e assim que Sakura fizer dezoito anos, darei a ela o meu nome. Eu a amo e sei que a farei feliz, então, _por favor_, não nos diga não.

Sakura ficou ali, pasma, o rosto branco feito um fantasma e a boca meio aberta de surpresa, olhando para a cabeça baixa de Itachi e se perguntando se aquilo estava _mesmo_ acontecendo. Porque se havia alguém naquele mundo que ela jamais imaginaria que pudesse se curvar diante de alguém e _suplicar_ por alguma coisa, esse alguém era Uchiha Itachi. O mesmo que agora estava ali derrubando todas as suas certezas e fazendo exatamente o contrário.

E fazendo _por ela_.

Sakura fincou as unhas nas próprias pernas enquanto o queixo tremia.

— Sakura. — o pai chamou numa voz que pretendia ser dura, mas que amolecia.

— O quê?

— Você quer mesmo ir pra Tóquio com esse cara aí no chão?

— É tudo... — falar agora era difícil. — É tudo o que eu mais quero.

— E se eu disser não, você vai acabar fugindo, certo?

— Certo.

Ela o viu apertar as mãos e olhar para um ponto qualquer na parede com uma expressão amarrada e durona naquele rosto que tentava se manter firme apesar dos olhos bem abertos e cheios de água, e soube que seu velho pai estava se esforçando _muito_ para não desmoronar e chorar na frente de todo mundo como um menino de oito anos. Porque, bem, sua princesinha de cabelo cor-de-rosa estava saindo de casa para viver com um homem que era vários centímetros mais alto do que ela e dois anos mais velho e...

E sua Sakura o amava.

Ele soube desde que a filha começou a sorrir do nada no café da manhã.

Não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer.

— Vá para o seu quarto, Sakura.

— Mas pai...

— Vá arrumar as suas malas antes que eu mude de idéia.

O Sr. Haruno jamais se esqueceria do abraço que a filha lhe deu depois de ter gritado e chorado e pulado o suficiente, e tudo ao mesmo tempo. Porque foi o abraço _mais longo_ e _mais forte_ que ele ganharia em toda a vida, o abraço que o fez sentir como se o coração estivesse derretendo dentro do peito.

* * *

Naquele Natal, Sakura ganhou presentes realmente estranhos. Começando pelo conjunto de panelas que a mãe lhe dera para inaugurar a nova casa — como se ela soubesse cozinhar qualquer coisa além de macarrão instantâneo —, passando pelo spray de pimenta do pai, para o caso de alguém tentar assaltá-la, é claro, e terminando pelo conjunto de _lingerie_ de renda preta e cinta-liga, presente de Ino — e quem mais lhe daria uma coisa daquelas? —, para "apimentar as noites em Tóquio". Não que Ino agora simpatizasse com Itachi, mas se tinha que ser daquele jeito, o que se podia fazer?

O melhor presente veio dele.

Estavam na calçada em frente à casa dela naquele fim de noite, a neve caindo devagar, flutuando na escuridão e cobrindo o banco da moto estacionada logo ao lado, dando os últimos beijos porque o Sr. Haruno havia praticamente mandado Itachi embora — "já não está na hora de você ir pra casa, Uchiha?" —, quando ele tirou um anel do bolso e colocou-o no dedo dela. Sakura ficou olhando aquela coisa dourada e reluzente brilhando no escuro da noite feito um vaga-lume ou um sonho bonito de se ter, e embora tivesse ficado grande demais, ela pensou que aquele anel era a coisa mais incrível que já tinham lhe dado. E que nunca mais se separaria dele.

Itachi soltou um _tsc_ e torceu a boca numa careta.

— Droga. Ficou grande.

— Não importa.

— A culpa é sua por ter dedos tão finos.

— Oh, cale a boca, Itachi.

E inclinou-se nas pontas dos pés para beijá-lo. E enquanto ele a abraçava, passando os braços por debaixo do casaco dela, apertando-a e trazendo-a para mais perto _daquele jeito_ que a fazia esquecer-se do resto do mundo, Sakura sentiu o peso do anel balançando no dedo — talvez pudesse pendurá-lo numa corrente no pescoço mais tarde — e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

— Eu te amo.

— Eu também. — ele sussurrou de volta.

— Me beije.

Então ele o fez. E quando afastou-se, os dois estavam respirando estranho.

— Sakura.

— O que é?

— Eu preciso ir.

— Não... — ela resmungou e pendurou-se no pescoço dele. — Não vá ainda.

— Você não entendeu. Eu _preciso_.

— _Oh_.

Sakura sentiu o volume debaixo das calças dele e soltou uma risadinha maldosa. Estava pensando em como seria bom — _ótimo!_ — simplesmente esquecer sua promessa de passar aquela última noite em casa e se mandar dali com Itachi, quando a porta da frente se abriu e sua mãe espiou para fora. No segundo seguinte, Itachi já estava montado em sua Harley Davidson e o motor roncava como se tivesse pressa.

Derrotada, Sakura deu-lhe um beijinho de boa noite.

— Amanhã às oito. — lembrou-lhe.

— Amanhã às oito.

— Não se esqueça.

— Como eu poderia? — e abriu um daqueles sorrisos tortos que ela adorava antes de sair acelerando e jogando neve pelas sarjetas.

Sakura ainda ficou ali, sorrindo e sentindo-se como a garotinha boba do interior que o pai havia dito que ela era, se perguntando como diabos seria capaz de dormir aquela noite.

* * *

;

Ok, eu não abandonei a fanfic

como vocês devem ter pensado.

OAHOEHOEHOEHOHE

Mas, poxa, ando tão sem tempo pra tudo,

(nem pra pintar as unhas direito dá mais, fato)

trabalhando em três escolas e ainda precisando

escrever meu TCC...

Tá punk o negócio.

Por isso a demora. Mil perdões.

Como agora só nos resta um capítulo,

não vou enrolar muito pra postá-lo.

Respondo os reviews do capítulo anterior assim que der,

prometo.

Enquanto isso, vão dizendo:

Gostaram? (:


	13. Salada de lula

E aqui vai o último capítulo de uma das fanfics que eu mais gostei de escrever.

;

* * *

**13 – Salada de lula**

Tóquio. Três meses depois.

;

Enquanto sobe as escadas do prédio, a camisa meio aberta e as mangas dobradas de qualquer jeito na altura dos cotovelos, o calor do fim do dia ainda grudado ao corpo, Itachi pensa nos restaurantes iluminados do Shibuya*, cheios de gente e música, rescendendo a carne grelhada e molho _shoyu_, e se pergunta por que diabos não está lá com Kisame — o colega de trabalho que vive lhe convidando para aquelas expedições noturnas. Porque, droga, _é sexta-feira_.

E Itachi _odeia_ sexta-feira.

O cheiro o atinge como um cruzado de direita assim que ele abre a porta do apartamento, aquele cheiro nauseante que ele _não suporta mais_ — pelo amor de Deus! — e que o lembra por que ele odeia tanto voltar pra casa nas sextas-feiras. Aquele cheiro de lula cozida. De _salada de lula_.

O jantar está servido sobre a mesa e Itachi sente vontade de gritar.

— Itachi? — a voz dela vem lá do quarto. — É você?

— Sim, infelizmente.

Ele ainda está olhando com desolação para a mesa, pensando que tudo o que mais quer no momento é uma porção de fritas e uma cerveja gelada. _Oh, sim_. Ele daria tudo para acabar com aquela promessa estúpida de Sakura e voltar a comer _comida_ de verdade como gente de verdade.

Então ele nunca mais chegaria perto daquela porcaria de lula nojenta.

Mas Itachi sabe que é apenas um sonho. Ele reclamaria _mais uma vez_ da maldita salada de lula e, mais uma vez, Sakura começaria com o blablabla de alimentação saudável e ômega 3. Então ele empurraria o prato e diria coisas que ela não gostaria _nada_ de ouvir. "Eu não vou comer essa merda de lula de novo! Será que você não sabe cozinhar nada que preste, mulher?" Sakura começaria a gritar e depois a chorar, a chamá-lo de egoísta que não se importa com o bem estar da mãe dela, e então Itachi acabaria comendo _aquilo_.

Porque simplesmente _não aguenta_ vê-la chorar, a sua garota-problema, mesmo desconfiando que seja de mentira.

— Ei, Sakura! — ele grita da sala. — Que tal pedirmos pizza hoje?

Então escuta a risada dela e não consegue não imaginá-la jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos enquanto ri, aquela coisa tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão sensual. Assim como também não consegue não ir até o quarto espiá-la se vestir depois do banho.

Itachi fica ali, recostado na porta, o corpo quente e a boca molhada, tentando decidir se o que o está deixando louco é o perfume dela pairando no ar, a palidez da pele ainda úmida ou o conjunto de calcinha e sutiã que ela está usando. E quando ela vem dar-lhe um beijinho estalado nos lábios e abrir-lhe os botões da camisa, ele decide que não é nada daquilo, mas outra coisa que não sabe explicar.

Uma coisa que só Sakura tem.

— Nada de pizza.

— Por que não?

— Você sabe.

Ele a aperta nos braços e a tira do chão. E a leva para a cama.

— A lula da sua mãe.

Sakura solta outra daquelas risadas que o faz querer mordê-la — como ele está justamente fazendo agora — e concorda. Sim, a lula de sua mãe, a lula que ela também odeia, mas que não tem coragem de não comer. E, bem, não é como se fosse a pior coisa do mundo. Na verdade, o suplício resume-se a _nada_ quando ele despe-a da bela _lingerie_ e ela começa a gemer o seu nome.

Eles nem se lembram mais de que ainda é sexta-feira.

* * *

;

**Notas**:

***Shibuya**: um dos bairros mais badalados de Tóquio.

* * *

;

Pois imaginem uma salada de lula bem suculenta. n

EOAHOEHOEHOHEOH

Vocês lembram da Sakura prometendo comer salada de lula

se a mãe sobrevivesse ao desmaio no capítulo anterior?

É, pelo visto o pobre do Itachi também entrou na dança.

OEHAOHEOHEO

Então, sweeties,

a história chega ao fim. ):

Mas valeu muito a pena, pelo menos pra mim.

Amei escrever cada capítulo e amei ainda mais ler cada review lindo

que vocês deixaram aqui.

Aliás, peço mil desculpas por não ter conseguido responder

os reviews do capítulo 11 ainda, é muita coisa pra fazer

em pouco tempo.

Mas assim que conseguir vou estar respondendo todo mundo, prometo.

Espero que tenham curtido o finalzinho de NÃO.

Beeeeijos. (:


End file.
